Querido Malfoy
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Hermione no puede expresarle a nadie sus sentimientos, así que escribe cartas que nunca enviará.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Harry Potter, así que espero que les agrade.**

Querido Malfoy:

Estoy escribiendo otra carta que nunca recibirás.

No negaré que mis manos pican de la necesidad de ir y buscar una lechuza y hacerte llegar mis sentimientos, pero no lo haré.

No lo haré aunque me muera de ganas.

Es totalmente ridículo, compartimos el privilegio de ser premios anuales y de estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, se siente como si estuvieras a kilómetros de aquí.

Nunca me hablas, no me miras. Las pinturas en los pasillos reciben más atención de tu parte que yo.

Estoy molesta contigo, espero que lo sepas. Incluso si el orgullo que ahora poseo me impide ir y gritarte en la cara cómo me siento, realmente espero que mi silencio sea tan doloroso como el que tú me das.

Hogwarts ya no es lo mismo, pasé cada año antes de la guerra sintiéndome en casa, valorando cada pequeño pedazo de conocimiento que podía adquirir, adorando poder compartir con Harry y Ron. Todo ha cambiado, ellos no solo tomaron el puesto de aurores, también están demasiado ocupados para escribirme. Y esta escuela de magia que llegué amar, ahora solo es una pesadilla viviente, cada esquina tiene el recuerdo de alguien herido, o peor aún, muerto. Y así es como veo a los que siguen aquí, como aquel término muggle " _zombie",_ muertos vivientes. Todos parecen, al igual que yo, haber perdido una parte de sí mismos.

Lo peor es tener que fingir que estoy bien. Me aseguro cada noche de poder un hechizo silenciador a mi habitación para asegurarme que si me levanto a mitad de la noche gritando o llorando en la mitad de una pesadilla, no me escuches. Tengo la sospecha de que haces lo mismo.

Ginny me pregunta cada cierto tiempo si no me molestas y cuando no estoy tan de humor tengo que esforzarme por no gritarle que no existo para ti, que bien podrías llamarme " _sangre sucia_ " con tal de que eso significara que notas mi presencia en la habitación.

La gente ahora te ignora. La atención de los que te admiraban y de los que te temían ha decaído a partes iguales; no tienes idea cuánto te envidio. Sí, me permito envidiarte. No eres la "heroína de guerra" que debe mantenerse animada cada maldito minuto del día, como si no hubiera sufrido en la guerra como todos los demás.

Si cierro los ojos, todavía recuerdo aquella tarde en que te vi por primera vez como un humano y no como el mimado elitista que tus padres criaron. Aquella tarde escuché un sollozo en una de las innumerables habitaciones vacías de esta escuela, no lo pude evitar y busqué de dónde provenía. Entonces te vi, llorando. Aquella tarde te vi sufriendo. Enfermo de todo el peso que ahora sé que llevabas sobre tus hombros.

Me insultaste y en vez de irme me quedé en el marco de la puerta. No quería que te sintieras solo. No me importaba la cantidad de veces que me habías hecho daño en el pasado, simplemente no podía irme.

Decidiste que mi presencia no te importaba y lloraste por casi una hora. Cuando lucías visiblemente mejor contigo mismo, me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Me abrazaste.

Algunas noches cuando me levanto en mitad de una pesadilla, angustiada y sin aliento, deseo que no me hubieras abrazado aquella tarde.

Deseo no haber sentido compasión y quedarme.

Deseo no haber caminado por ese pasillo y haberte escuchado.

Deseo muchas cosas, porque entonces toda nuestra historia no habría sucedido.

Porque entonces no me habrías hecho necesitarte.

 **Sería lindo de su parte si me dejaran algún mensajito de si les gusta o no la historia. ¡Buenas noches!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaro que los personajes ni nada que reconozcan de los libros es mío, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a **rochylrdm** por su comentario, me hiciste feliz.

Querido Malfoy:

Es la segunda vez que vomito esta mañana.

Odio la sensación asquerosa del contenido estomacal vertiéndose fuera de mí, pero no lo odio tanto como tu gesto de anoche en el Caldero Chorreante.

Yo, la amante de las reglas, Hermione Jane Granger, volvió a realizar su perfecta poción multijugos y no solo me he dedicado pacientemente a guisar crisopos durante 21 días, también he ido recolectando muestras de cada compañera de Hogwarts que se atreviera a dejar un cabello en cualquier lugar.

Nunca me he transformado dos veces en la misma persona y me aseguro de escapar del colegio con el mapa del merodeador que amablemente Harry me dejó antes de regresar a mi último año. No lo niego, nunca pensé que alguna vez el alcohol fuera más que un compañero de celebraciones, pero lo he reducido a un analgésico general que uso cada vez que el insomnio me persigue.

A veces todo se siente demasiado como para soportar. Me siento sofocada frente tantas personas que me admiran y felicitan por mis éxitos. Ellos sonríen y yo sonrío de vuelta.

Menuda tontería.

Honestamente no sé cómo le hace todo el mundo para ser tan funcionante siempre, creo firmemente que todos somos un puñado de mentirosos, nadie puede estar tan bien todo el tiempo. Veo el dolor en sus ojos, la rabia de la pérdida, el miedo que nunca los dejará dormir tranquilos por las noches a algunos, pero ahí están esas amplias sonrisas todo el tiempo.

Nos conformamos con colocarnos máscaras y el mundo entero se volvió una bonita obra de superación tras una guerra en la que todos actuamos; porque Merlín no permita que te sientas miserable o que la tristeza no permita levantarte de la cama.

Entonces tomo la poción cada que todo es demasiado, algunas noches solo los observo, en otras bebo hasta que se me olvida mi nombre incluso antes que el tuyo. Bebemos por el mero placer de compartir el secreto, por sentir algo o por olvidar que sentimos algo.

Tu gesto hizo que duplicara e incluso triplicara la cantidad de alcohol que ingerí anoche. Y sí, estoy celosa y dolida a la par porque pensé que era un gesto antinatural que hiciste hace más de un año cuando por una ridícula apuesta de Ron bebí dos copas de más y me sentí extremadamente mareada.

Pastillas para no vomitar decía el empaque, ni siquiera sabía que podíamos tener acceso a ellas, aunque probablemente las hubieras tomando sin el consentimiento de Madame Pomfrey. Te deslizaste hacia el costado vacío a mi derecha y las depositaste junto a mi mano, acto seguido te fuiste tan rápido como llegaste. Amé aquel gesto y seguí sonriendo por horas después de que te hubieras ido. Ron y Harry nunca entendieron a que se debía mi buen humor y yo no me atrevería a explicárselos.

Supongo que anoche era una más de tu tipo, no tenía mi enmarañado cabello, esta vez era liso, rubio y brillante. Me dije a mí misma que solo sería una copa, me la merecía para adormecer mi cerebro y rezar por un descanso tranquilo. Pero tenías que deslizarte a la silla a mi lado y depositar las pastillas en mi mano.

Quise ponerme en evidencia.

Quise golpearte y lanzar tus pastillas hacia tu perfecta cara.

Pero anoche no era Hermione Jane Granger, era una hermosa estudiante de Huffepuff que disfrutaba de una bebida, así que pedí otra.

Tomé una tras otra, acariciando la bolsa de pastillas en mi mano.

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos me tomará o cómo terminará esta historia, simplemente me estoy permitiendo deslizarme en el cuerpo de una Hermione no tan perfecta.

Espero les guste y me encantaría recibir algún comentario de su parte.

¡Bonito día!


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaro que los personajes ni nada que reconozcan de los libros es mío, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.

-Querido Malfoy:

Este es un secreto que solo puedo compartirte a ti porque de antemano sé que ni siquiera tú me leerás:

Me gustaría ser estúpida.

Sí, sé lo que probablemente estás pensando, ¿cómo es posible que la perfecta Hermione quiera ser estúpida? Incluso yo a veces me río de las tonterías que puedo pensar, solo que sé que en el fondo no es una tontería.

Observo detenidamente a las personas desde que tengo uso de razón, es una habilidad muy buena si me lo preguntas, y eso es lo que me ha hecho tenerles envidia. Me gustaría ser estúpida.

La guerra terminó y sin embargo sigo teniendo esta necesidad de mantener las apariencias, de seguir manteniendo el promedio perfecto, ser la más aplicada, la más atenta, la más feliz. No sé quién se supone esté llevando el marcador o si hay un premio al final por tanto esfuerzo, solo sé que hay una fuerza superior a mí que me impide hacer las cosas diferentes.

Hay algo con mi cerebro, tiene que haberlo. ¿Qué razón más explicaría que escribo cartas en vez de ir y gritarte todo lo que siento en la cara? Pero no, no puedo anteponer ni siquiera mis sentimientos a tus propias reacciones, así que me callo.

Traer a esa morena la otra noche fue un gran detalle de tu parte. Alta, con una figura de envidia y divertida, el paquete completo. Escuchaba sus risas desde mi habitación y ni siquiera intenté dejar de oír. Mi cerebro decidió que estaba bien escuchar, que claramente esta era una prueba más de cuánto no te importo y que ya debería acostumbrarme a ello y seguir con mi vida.

Entré al baño preguntándome si solo estaban teniendo una conversación inocente en el mueble.

Solté mi cabello imaginando que peinabas los suyos.

Desabotoné mi blusa imaginando lo mucho que deseabas quitar los de ella.

Bajé mi pantalón preguntándome dónde exactamente estaban tus manos en este momento.

Yo no era fea, pero no era tan hermosa como ella.

Y podía escucharte reír y eso me hizo preguntarme cuándo fue la última vez que reíste conmigo.

 _-Para Draco, deja de hacerme cosquillas, van a escucharnos._

 _-Solo ríe más bajo preciosa-susurraste mientras mordías el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha._

 _-No sé si quieres hacerme reír o solo excitarme-dije coquetamente._

 _-Oh, mi pequeña sabelotodo, ¿por qué no dejas a este caballero seguir sus bajos instintos?- tu mano escaló de mi cintura hasta mis pechos en cuestión de segundos._

 _-Para eso tendrías que ser un caballero primero-dije besándolo, terminando con una suave mordida en su labio inferior._

 _-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo mirándome al mismo tiempo que colaba sus manos en mi ropa interior, agarrando mis nalgas y subiéndome a la mesa-no tengo que ser nadie más._

 _Últimamente repetías muchas veces lo mucho que te gustaba todo acerca de mí, trataba de ignorarte, por supuesto, no podía permitirme ilusionarme de ninguna forma._

 _-Sigue así y va a explotar la guerra sobre nosotros-tenía que controlar la situación de nuevo._

 _-Hasta entonces-sentí tus dedos penetrándome-prefiero hacerte explotar en un orgasmo primero._

El agua vertiéndose fuera de la tina de baño me sacó de mis recuerdos. Solo eran esos, recuerdos. Esta era yo desnuda frente al espejo de una habitación que era el único lugar donde me permitía ser libre.

Desearía ser estúpida, lo deseo totalmente. Porque si fuera estúpida mi cerebro me dejaría en paz por un minuto. Podría disfrutar de hacer tonterías como tomar doble ración de poción para dormir sin recordarme repetidamente que era mala idea meterme a la tina inmediatamente después.

Yo no era ninguna clase de suicida. Si hubiera deseado morir, jamás me hubiera aferrado desesperadamente a ganar una guerra preservándome en ella. Pero por un segundo, al menos un solo segundo, desearía que mi cerebro se callara, por solo un maldito segundo.

Fue por eso que acerqué una tercera botella de poción y me la tomé hasta el fondo.

¡Hola de nuevo! No tengo idea cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que publiqué en esta historia, pero si alguien la sigue deje cualquier comentario para seguirlo haciendo. Les prometo que esto empieza a ponerse interesante, al menos lo hace dentro de mi cabeza.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaro que los personajes ni nada que reconozcan de los libros es mío, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a por su comentario, me prometí a mí misma que en el momento que alguien respondiera, subiría otro capítulo (me alegra haberlo escrito de antemano).

Querido Malfoy:

Creo que ya no debería beber o tomar ninguna poción nunca más. Estoy confundida, ya no estoy segura qué es real y que no.

He tenido el sueño más increíble del mundo.

 _-Idiota, idiota, idiota-tus manos están por todos lados de mi cuerpo, lo zarandeas por completo._

 _Soy echada sobre alguna superficie suave que parece ser una cama._

 _-Idiota, idiota, idiota-sigues en tu letanía mientras me tocas demasiado fuerte para mi gusto._

 _-No soy una idiota-susurro apenas, estoy en algún tipo de letargo._

 _-Idiota, idiota, idiota-dices repartiendo pequeños besos por toda mi cara._

 _Me permito esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Es todo un sueño, tres pociones para dormir deben ser suficientes para hacerme soñar._

 _-Estás aquí-digo suavemente, temiendo despertarme._

 _-Aquí estoy-tomas mis manos con las tuyas y sigues dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello-eres una idiota._

 _-Tú también-susurro y te tiro hacia mí._

 _-Podrías haberte ahogado en la maldita bañera-tu tono es claramente de furia, pero tus besos en mi pecho son delicados-no vuelvas a hacer esa tontería de nuevo._

 _-Solo quería que se detuviera-toco con un dedo mi sien._

 _-La próxima vez que lo intentes te ahorcaré con mis propias manos-los besos continuaron bajando en mi abdomen._

 _-Quiero verte intentándolo, engreído-sonreí jugando con tus cabellos._

 _Detienes el camino de besos y me miras serio por un instante._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntas con tus ojos fijos en los míos._

 _Quiero responder que estoy bien solo porque odio esa expresión en tu rostro, pero cuando intento decirlo las palabras se estancan en mi garganta y solo niego._

 _Entonces tus labios chocan con los míos y lloro porque me besas, lloro porque siento tus brazos ceñidos a los míos, lloro porque tu calor hace que mi frío se desvanezca, lloro porque secas mis lágrimas, lloro porque esto es un sueño._

 _Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y ahora yo reparto besos desde tu frente a tu barbilla, no es la primera vez que sueño contigo, así que tengo que disfrutarlo antes de que despierte._

 _Tú solo te quedas quieto, observándome fijamente, sé que te estás preguntando qué está pasando por mi cabeza, por qué no puedo parar de llorar._

 _-Voy a despertar en cualquier instante-mi voz se rompe-disfrutémoslo antes de que eso suceda._

 _Mi llanto al fin te saca de tu parálisis y me besas con fuerza, conviertes mi cuerpo en tu posición más preciada y lo mimas con más besos y caricias que llevo algún tiempo extrañando._

 _Tu ropa se pierde prenda por prenda en un enredo de tus manos y las mías y antes de que te hundas en mi interior te siento dudar._

 _-Ámame-ruego._

 _Y entonces te entierras profundamente en mí._

 _Las embestidas son fuertes y nos convertimos en gemidos con el nombre del otro, no me decido si quiero que la presión en mi vientre explote o si solo quiero quedarme en esta sensación de éxtasis por siempre. Mi cuerpo decide por mí y me vengo con tu nombre en mi boca, clavando mis uñas en tu espalda mientras te vienes conmigo._

 _El calor me llena y caes a mi costado, preso del cansancio, parece que has envejecido 10 años en estas últimas horas._

 _-Te mataré con mis propias manos si vuelves a intentar algo tan estúpido-dices seriamente atrayéndome a tus brazos._

 _-No puedo ser así de estúpida-me aferro a su pecho-mi cerebro nunca me dejaría._

 _Besas mis labios, mis ojos, mi frente y entonces el sueño me consume._

Me levanto apresuradamente, estoy en mi cama, vestida con mi uniforme del último día, he dormido al menos 20 horas. Una pequeña parte de mí se aferra a que este sueño, esta hermosa fantasía fue real, pero sé que no es cierto. Mi propio surtido de pociones para dormir están perfectamente alineadas donde suelo dejarlas, no hay señal alguna de que tomara el baño que estaba planeando tampoco. Probablemente solo estaba demasiado cansada por tantas malas noches y el alcohol de los últimos días, que mi cuerpo entró en un sueño profundo como autoprotección.

Hace un momento, cuando busqué algo de comida de la cena te vi con aquella morena, ella llevaba una sonrisa que podría haber curado enfermedades terminales.

Ni siquiera me miraste por un segundo.

¡Hola de nuevo! Ni siquiera yo creí que subiría un capítulo tan rápido, pero las letras solo vinieron a mí incluso sin terminar de escribir el anterior. Me gustaría jurarles que escribiré frecuentemente, pero la verdad, en los últimos meses he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que me han quitado las ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, esta noche solo uní esos sentimientos y los transformé un poco, espero sea de su agrado.

Un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

Querido Malfoy:

Está bien, mentí con lo de dejar de tomar pociones para dormir, pero definitivamente ya no estoy bebiendo alcohol. En realidad, la última vez que me acosté tan borracha, al día siguiente me costó fingir ser la perfecta Hermione de siempre, así que lo dejé, al menos por ahora, ¿eso es algo, verdad?

Alternaba mis noches de no poder dormir sin estar bajo los efectos de la poción con los que tenía precisamente pesadillas. Sin embargo, no era lo que sucedía mientras dormía lo que me mantenía despierta, eran mis propios recuerdos del día. Pase prácticamente toda mi educación en Hogwarts siendo atacada por ti con palabras hirientes y reprochables, pero era precisamente el encontrarme contigo y con tu silencio en nuestra sala de premios anuales lo que ahora me hacía daño.

No sé cómo lo haces, en serio. Si no fuera porque soy casi un objeto de la habitación que obviamente no te importa, creo que habrías dicho algo antes, porque yo definitivamente te noto, lo hago.

Creo que ya habría reprobado algún test si no fuera porque he leído cada libro al menos unas tres veces. Te tengo justo ahora a tres metros de mí, estás completamente relajado con el último libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que salió hace dos semanas. Está bien, hoy día no tienes el cien por ciento de atención en ti, también la tiene el libro, hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

Cierto, ¿qué se supone que estaba leyendo yo en primer lugar? Claro, Encantamientos, seguro.

Voy a reprobar algo pronto si sigo a este ritmo, pero curiosamente la idea no me asusta tanto como antes.

He notado lo antisocial que me he convertido. Mis amigas creen que soy la Hermione de siempre que nunca tiene tiempo para hacer cualquier actividad con ellas por estar muy ocupada estudiando, lo cierto es que ni siquiera he estado estudiando, solo no quiero hacer el esfuerzo extra de fingir que disfruto de la compañía. No es que ya no las aprecie, simplemente me he cansado de mentir y tampoco estoy de ánimos de ser sincera.

Creo que si la gente supiera mis pensamientos reales se horrorizaría.

Harry definitivamente me mirará con severidad si descubriera qué uso le doy al mapa del merodeador; cuando no estoy escabulléndome fuera del colegio, lo uso para transitar por los pasillos libres. Y todos los caminos siempre terminan llevándome a nuestra habitación.

Tengo tantos recuerdos en aquella aula que ni siquiera a Filch parecía interesarle, sin embargo, para nosotros lo era todo. Bueno, al menos lo fue para mí. No solo te vi llorar por primera vez ahí, también teníamos todas estas reuniones secretas cada viernes por la noche.

A veces pienso que era solo sexo, que estaba equivocada y que todo lo que pensé que sentíamos fue fruto de mi imaginación, pero otras veces solo no puedo creérmelo.

Estuvimos ahí, fuimos reales, fuimos nosotros.

 _-No puedes dejar de ser una tímida, ¿verdad?-preguntaste con sorna intentando quitarme tu capa que ahora usaba como manta para cubrirme._

 _-Cállate-me sonrojé al instante._

 _-No sé si es porque uses el color de mi casa en este momento-te acercaste lentamente a mi oído-o eres toda tú la que no deja de excitarme todo el tiempo._

 _-Debe ser el color-repliqué-es sabido que te has acostado con toda Slytherin._

 _-No lo he hecho con Pansy-aseguraste-es mi mejor amiga._

 _-Vaya-simplemente no pude decir más. Algo es que el chisme de sus hazañas se repartiera por todo Hogwarts y otra cosa es que me lo confirmaras._

 _-Ninguna de ellas son tú-jalaste mi cuerpo hacia ti y la capa dejó al descubierto mis pechos-te lo aseguro._

 _-Obviamente-dejé en claro-yo no soy una serpiente._

 _-No es el sexo-explicaste mientras tomabas mi pezón izquierdo con tu boca-puedo simplemente hablar contigo, disfrutar de tu compañía._

 _-Oh-alcé una ceja-entonces el sexo no es tan bueno conmigo como con las demás._

 _-Por Salazar-tomaste mi mentón con tu mano y me miraste directo a los ojos-¿por qué será que las mujeres solo escuchan la parte menos importante. Me encanta el sexo contigo, joder, precisamente eso, joder. Te pasaría jodiendo cada minuto del día, hasta que el cansancio nos haga detenernos a descansar a recobrar fuerzas y luego te tomaría una y mil veces más. Pero crecí con víboras y soy una de ellas, me encanta estar contigo, bromear contigo, hablar contigo y solo sentir que está bien, que no me arrepentiré mañana de abrir mi bocota._

 _Mis ojos picaban con lágrimas. Hace tiempo que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de ti pero no quería decirlo, era la única forma que tenía para proteger algo de mí, para sentir que no estaba del todo perdida._

 _-Estoy en aprietos-confesé-iría al infierno por ti._

 _-No hagas eso-pediste serio-no te merezco, nunca voy a merecerte._

 _-Te amo Draco-lo dije, finalmente lo dije._

 _Me miraste por solo un segundo y me tumbaste en nuestra improvisada cama. Besaste con rudeza mi cuello, mis pechos. Dejaste un camino de mordidas y saliva por todo mi abdomen hasta que llegaste a donde todo el calor se había concentrado._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces?-hace tiempo que noté esas intenciones en ti, pero siempre conseguí despistarte. Solo me parecía algo demasiado íntimo y me sentía avergonzada por ello._

 _-Tú quieres ir al infierno por mí, yo solo quiero que toques el cielo._

 _Y entonces tu lengua se hundió en mi interior. De verdad me sentí en el cielo._

Incluso ahora, tanto tiempo después debo reconocer que nunca dijiste que me amabas. Ni una sola vez.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! En serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ha sido un día un poco infernal para mí y me ha hecho muy feliz leerlos. Espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado y si pueden, dejen un mensajito animándome a seguir.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

Querido Malfoy:

Últimamente tengo mucho sueño. De hecho, incluso estoy durmiendo profundamente por las noches, pero estoy terriblemente cansada incluso durante el día.

Creo que mi ritmo de vida de los últimos años al fin ha estado enviando las facturas y apenas una semana durmiendo bien no lo solucionará.

Y tú dirás, antes se quejaba de no poder dormir o levantarse con pesadillas, ¿y ahora se queja de finalmente estar durmiendo? El problema son mis sueños, no estoy soñando con nuevas cosas, estoy reviviendo mis memorias mientras duermo.

 _Mi cerebro encendió la alarma de que estábamos yendo por el camino del no retorno._

 _No sé como nuestro extraño acuerdo no hablado de mantenernos cerca el uno del otro había mutado de observarte llorar a tardes y noches de besos robados, miradas escondidas y conversaciones triviales._

 _Esta noche ni siquiera habíamos conversado, llegaste con una mirada pesada e intensa, parecía que querías mirar mi alma y me besaste con fuerza. Tu beso no dolía físicamente, pero de alguna forma lastimaba mi mente confundida._

 _¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Lo disfrutaba, me encantaba cada minuto que le robábamos al mundo para ser nosotros, ¿pero cuánto de esto tendríamos realmente?_

 _-Para Draco- traté de decir en medio de tu beso desesperado._

 _-El mundo es una mierda- te detuviste apenas un instante, respirando agitadamente frente contra frente- eres la única cosa que no es una mierda._

 _Uhm, gracias._

 _No es que esperaras una respuesta, solo seguiste besándome y sentí los botones de mi blusa ser abiertos uno por uno. Ya en las previas noches, de vez en cuando tu manos iban tocando por ahí y por allá, casi como las travesuras de un niño._

 _Esto era diferente, se sentía intenso, cargado de pasión y de otra cosa que no podía identificar._

 _Mi brasier desapareció en un segundo y mi falda no esperó mucho tampoco. De un momento a otro estaba apenas en mis panties sobre el escritorio del aula abandonada en el que últimamente nos reuníamos a conversar. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sentir vergüenza ante ser vista desnuda por primera vez en mi vida, tus besos y tus manos parecían de alguna forma llenar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Tu ropa rápidamente acompañó a la mía en el piso y no fue hasta que sentí aquella parte de tu anatomía rozar mi cadera que lo supe, esta extraña sensación que fluía por todo mi ser y parecía acumularse en mi vientre era excitación. Excitación pura._

 _De repente me sentí llena de nervios._

 _-Draco- mi voz cambió en la mitad de un gemido y te detuviste. Creo que te habías dado cuenta también exactamente el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas._

 _Te quedaste completamente quieto al igual que yo, ambos apenas con ropa interior. Me observaste tan detenidamente que todo mi cuerpo se bañó en rubor. Ahora sí sentía vergüenza._

 _-Yo nunca…-_

 _-Lo sé-tomaste mi boca en un beso suave-soy un idiota, pero lo sé._

 _Te agachaste y pude tener una mirada directa de tu musculosa y pálida espalda, sentí una fuerte punzada dentro de mí._

 _-Vístete-me tendiste mi ropa-no puedo concentrarme si te veo así._

 _Me quedé entumecida observándote colocarte tu ropa._

 _-Salazar, necesitaré una ducha muy fría-conversaste contigo mismo hasta que me notaste en mi parálisis corporal._

 _Tus ojos se volvieron todavía más oscuros, vi el hambre en ellos._

 _-Realmente necesitas vestirte, no puedo verte así-tu mandíbula casi cerrada, como si te doliera decir las palabras._

 _-¿No me deseas?- era una pregunta estúpida de mi parte al ver claramente tu estado de excitación, pero no podía entender por qué paraste._

 _Tu risa fue tan fuerte que temí por dos segundos que alguien te escuchara._

 _-¿Qué si no te deseo? Mujer, intento no tomarte en el maldito escritorio._

 _-¿Por qué paras entonces?- ¿de dónde diablos salían estas preguntas? Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que le decía._

 _-Tú nunca lo has hecho antes-huiste de mi mirada-y simplemente no lo haremos aquí._

 _¿Eso era rubor en tu rostro?_

 _-Todas las chicas dicen que eres un cretino-me expliqué._

 _-Y obviamente tú no eres esas otras chicas-dijiste tan bajo que casi no te escuché._

 _-Oh_

 _-Por Salazar, por favor, vístete- ordenaste desesperado._

 _Empecé a vestirte dándote la espalda, no quería que vieras la sonrisa en mi cara._

 _Pero más que la sonrisa en mi cara, estaba más aterrada de que descubrieras cómo llevaba tiempo sintiendo que el latido de mi corazón había cambiado._

 _Estaba jodida, bueno, no físicamente._

Llevo una semana durmiendo y recordándonos juntos. Ahora me despierto con una sonrisa en la cara que se convierte en una mueca cuando descubro que estoy sola. Creo que me gustaban más las pesadillas de la guerra.

Sí, por supuesto estoy mintiendo.

 **¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron review, me hacen feliz. Que tenga buena semana, un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

Querido Draco:

Sí, hoy he decidido llamarte por tu nombre simplemente porque estoy de buen humor. En estos días a pesar de estar cansada, mis ánimos son los mejores que he tenido Merlín sabrá desde cuándo. No sé si es porque ahora estoy durmiendo más o porque he recibido una carta de Harry y de Ron, sea lo que fuera, voy a disfrutar de esta dosis extra de emoción positiva.

Harry y Ron están algo preocupados por mi falta de cartas hacia ellos, creo que realmente tenían la impresión de que les escribiría todos los días, sin embargo, esa miradita extra de asombro me ha hecho sentir alagada, ya sabes, querida.

Sin embargo, lo más raro es lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Fui a la biblioteca como habitualmente hago, dispuesta a tener tiempo para mí misma y que el resto del mundo me ignorara. En algún momento, entre leer y engañarme a mí misma de que estaba realmente prestando atención al libro, debí quedarme dormida. Cuando me desperté, tenía la capa de Slytherin sobre mí.

No lo negaré, por un segundo pensé que eras tú el de aquel gesto, fui lo suficiente patética para dejar que mi corazón se llenara de dicha. Luego noté que Pansy estaba a dos mesas de distancia y a pesar de que es el gesto más extraño que ella ha hecho a una sangresucia, aprecié el detalle.

 _-¿Qué está mal?-pregunté, llevabas al menos dos minutos viendo la nada._

 _-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?-me respondiste con otra pregunta._

 _-Las malas personas no habrían enviado el único libro de la colección de plantas acuáticas que sé que debía estar en tu colección personal a Neville solo porque mencioné que llevaba todo el año buscándolo-tus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al verte descubierto- o se hubiera desquitado con sus propios amigos por jugarle una mala broma a la pobre de Luna. Por supuesto-cambié a un tono sarcástico- por supuesto que el príncipe de las serpientes jamás le habría enviado una escoba anónimamente a Ginny porque la de ella se rompió en su último partido contra los de tu casa o se quedaría hasta tarde con la profesora Trelawney para ayudarle a recoger las cosas de la clase._

 _Tu cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y eso me hizo sonreír._

 _-¿Por qué me has estado observando?-demandaste ofendido._

 _-Ya sabes-tomé un pedazo de tu rubio cabello-demasiado guapo para no observarte._

 _Tu risa fue tan sincera que me tocó el alma._

 _-Vamos, ¿qué está mal?-volví a interrogar._

 _Me miraste fijamente, probablemente decidiendo si debías o no contarme algo._

 _-¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras obligado a hacer algo que no quieres?-tus ojos ahora eran dos lagunas que me miraban con esperanza, como si esperaras que te absolviera de tu culpa._

 _-Oh Draco, ¿qué has hecho?_

 _El silencio reinó en nuestra autonominada habitación. ¿Qué podría ser peor que tú tomando la marca tenebrosa?_

 _Acaso…_

 _-Por favor, dime que no has matado a nadie Draco-rogué, de repente mis ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _-No he matado a nadie Hermione-respondiste serio._

 _-Júramelo-pedí._

 _Te alejaste, de repente estabas a más de dos metros de mí, apretando tus puños en los costados de tu cuerpo._

 _-No Hermione- esta vez me miraste a los ojos-no he matado a nadie, lo juro._

 _-Está bien-me levanté, acerqué y me estrechaste entre tus brazos- te creo._

 _-No deberías creer cosas solo porque yo te lo digo- volviste a tu estado serio- soy un mortífago Hermione._

 _-Lo eres, es cierto- alcé mi rostro para poder verte- pero me lo has jurado y elijo creerte._

 _-Todo el mundo dirá que eres una estúpida- negaste con tu cabeza, con los ojos cerrados-la mujer más inteligente de Hogwarts, enredada con un mortífago._

 _-Tú haces que deje de importarme el mundo-susurré._

 _-Nunca permitiré que te manches con mis actos-dijiste firmemente._

 _-No lo harás Draco- ambos nos recostamos en nuestra cama improvisada y pude sentir tu erección en mi cadera, en respuesta solo alcé mi ceja._

 _-¿Qué? No esperaras que te tenga desnuda contra mí y que mi cuerpo no reaccione._

 _-No han pasado ni 10 minutos desde que lo hicimos- aseguré._

 _-Mujer-me colocaste a horcajas y te sentí en mi entrada, lista, esperándote-nunca tendré suficiente de ti._

Pansy me sacó de mis pensamientos demasiado pronto. Creo que Pansy es de la clase de persona que le gusta hacer buenas obras a escondidas, era eso, mis ojos ahora húmedos por los recuerdos o el hecho de estar sentada junto a otra de las serpientes de tu casa, porque se fingió confundida de mi acto de devolverle la capa y agradecérselo. Por primera vez sentí pena de ustedes, qué tristeza que su orgullo prevalezca más siempre. Ya saben, no les mataría comportarse como humanos de vez en cuando, justo como tú me lo mostraste.

Al final, te cansaste de mí Draco. Después de todo, no debí confiar en las palabras de un mortífago.

 **En serio muchísimas gracias a los que se toman un minutito extra para dejarme algún mensajito, por ustedes la estoy continuando. Admitiré que este no es un capítulo que esté satisfecha de escribir, pero estoy tan cansada como Hermione justo ahora. Espero leerlos, besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

Querido Malfoy:

Por supuesto que tus amigos deberían parecerse a ti. Pansy estuvo toda la semana observándome cuando creía que yo no lo notaba, de hecho, yo no lo había notado, fue Ginny quién me comentó al respecto. Al principio lo dejé pasar porque según Luna no me observaba con odio, solo parecía curiosa.

¿Acaso yo tenía los cuernos de un Bicornio en la cabeza?

Esta mañana traté de confrontarla y solo me ignoró, ya decía yo que amiga tuya tenía que ser. En serio, los slytherin deberían enseñarme esa habilidad, realmente no sé cómo le hacen para tener una persona frente a ustedes y volverla invisible ante su presencia, así, como si no fuera nada.

Entre otras cosas, últimamente simplemente no soporto a las personas a mi alrededor, sé que no las soportaba antes, pero ahora es completamente diferente, como si su simple presencia me enfermara. Ginny ha estado detrás de mí, preguntándome si estoy comiendo bien o durmiendo lo suficiente, sin duda se parece a la señora Weasley en esto. Ahora estoy demasiado delgada para su gusto, demasiado pálida en su opinión, demasiado yo al parecer; y yo tengo que sonreírle amablemente mientras intento no decirle que su nuevo perfume es realmente vomitivo. Donde descubro que tener a Ginny encima de mí es obra de Harry y Ron, ellos definitivamente van a enterarse de mí. Primero, soy mayor a ella y segundo, estoy perfectamente grandecita para tener a alguien respirándome en el cuello.

Estoy envidiando mi buen humor de la semana pasada, en realidad, cualquier falta de atención tuya es más digerible cuando estoy de mejor humor. No ahora, definitivamente.

Solo no puedo entenderlo Draco, en serio, solo no puedo entenderlo. Tú nunca dijiste que me amabas, pero lo veía en tus ojos. Por Merlín, ¡casi mueres en la maldita guerra por protegerme! ¿Qué demonios pasó?

¿En qué momento entre ganar la guerra y tu juicio dejé de ser importante para ti?

 _Llevaba alrededor de una hora esperándote en nuestra autodenominada habitación, era viernes en la noche y estabas demasiado retrasado. Tú nunca te retrasabas._

 _-Ahí estás-dijiste casi desesperado y me besaste profundamente hasta que nos faltó el aire-todo es mejor cuando estoy contigo._

 _-¿Estás bien?-lucías visiblemente alterado y honestamente no quería sentirme especial por tu comentario, aunque mi corazón estuviera saltando de la emoción._

 _-Salazar no-negaste-intenta estar cinco horas con los mortífagos viendo practicar cruciatus por puro placer y estar bien._

 _Estas conversaciones eran regulares, hacías un comentario como éste y luego callabas._

 _-¿Tú..?-tenía que preguntar._

 _-No he matado a nadie, Hermione-sabías qué iba a preguntarte._

 _La tensión de mis hombros se relajó un poco y lo notaste._

 _-Me gustaría no mancharte con mi mierda-confesaste casi en un susurro-pero me volvería loco sin ti, realmente eres la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo._

 _-Tú podrías desertar, podrías unirte a nuestro lado-supliqué, odiaba verte en ese estado- sé que Dumbledore encontrará una solución._

 _-Por supuesto- reíste con sorna- y San Potty y la comadreja me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. También a mi padre, a mi tía y al mismísimo señor Oscuro no les importará en lo más mínimo._

 _-Pero- tenía que existir alguna forma._

 _-Ya estoy hasta el cuello Hermione- tomaste mi mejilla con delicadeza- pero estás aquí, aunque el mundo entero me odie, tú estás aquí._

 _-Me quedaré contigo siempre-planté un delicado beso en tu frente._

 _-No, por favor, no me escojas-¿estaban tus ojos humedeciéndose?-tengo que hacer cosas terribles, no merezco tu lealtad, nunca voy a merecerla._

 _Tu continua negativa me dolía, como si fueras la peor escoria en el mundo y no merecieras un gramo de amor. Eran precisamente las palabras con las que quería llamarte, "amor", pero el miedo de que salieras corriendo en el segundo que las escucharas era más fuerte._

 _-Ven- tomé tu mano y saqué el mapa del merodeador que tomaba prestado de Harry cada viernes para encontrarte de manera segura._

 _El corazón me latía demasiado rápido. No sabía si yo sostenía tu mano o tú me mantenías en pie con la tuya. En el segundo en que entramos en la sala de los Menesteres, ésta se transformó en mi deseo._

 _-Dobby una vez le dije a Harry que esta sala era una habitación en la que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador.- me expliqué con un visible sonrojo._

 _-Debes estar bromeando-mirabas aturdido la cama y a mí, como si finalmente hubiera enloquecido.-Te digo que tengo que hacer cosas horribles, ¿y tú vas a premiarme?_

 _-Yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie-empecé a quitar uno a uno los botones de mi blusa y el fuego en tus ojos normalmente fríos al mundo, creció en brasas por mí- y sospecho que tú nunca lo has hecho con alguien que confíe realmente en ti._

 _-No te merezco-susurraste contra mi boca, ayudándome a bajar el cierre de mi falda-nunca voy a merecerte._

 _-Y a mí no me importa Draco- te miré directamente, sin reservas._

 _-Mi madre se ofendería si lo supiera-dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa, como un niño confesando un secreto que nadie más puede escuchar-pero eres lo más importante que tengo en este mundo._

 _Y entonces me besaste._

El sabor salado de mis lágrimas me trajo de vuelta. No puedo evitar llorar con recuerdos así, estrujando entre mis manos la cadena que me mantuvo con vida en la guerra, la cadena que tú me diste. ¿Por qué protegerme si no me querías? Tengo demasiadas preguntas Draco, un día tendré el valor para demandarte sus respuestas.

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Llevaba días queriendo escribir, pero hoy al fin conseguí sentarme y hacerlo. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, porque la verdad es que yo he terminado con las lágrimas saladas en mis labios jajaja. Les propongo un trato, si 5 personas quieren que describa la primera vez de esta pareja, lo haré. Esperaré sus mensajes.**

 **Buena semana para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de la preciosa J. K. Rowling.**

Querido Malfoy:

He decidido que es suficiente, suficiente de ti y de toda esta amargura y dolor que llevo en tu nombre. Si la gente leyera lo que escribo estoy segura que creerían que algo malo pasa conmigo. No más.

Nunca he amado a nadie como te he amado a ti, pero me estoy perdiendo a mí misma intentando encontrar una explicación para tus actos. Me rehúso a continuar de esta manera. No puedo sentarme y llorar cada vez que recuerdo todos nuestros buenos momentos, voy a atesorarlos sin duda, pero esto se acabó. El sombrero me puso en Gryffindor por una razón, soy valiente y finalmente el coraje ha vuelto a correr por mis venas.

Hoy obtendré todas mis respuestas.

 _-No te merezco-susurraste contra mi boca, ayudándome a bajar el cierre de mi falda-nunca voy a merecerte._

 _-Y a mí no me importa Draco- te miré directamente, sin reservas._

 _-Mi madre se ofendería si lo supiera-dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa, como un niño confesando un secreto que nadie más puede escuchar-pero eres lo más importante que tengo en este mundo._

 _Y entonces me besaste._

 _-Para tu buena suerte-dije mientras dejabas un camino de besos en mi cuello-tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse._

 _No sé qué pasaba conmigo, probablemente se trataba de la excitación que se filtraba por cada poro que tocabas con tu boca, pero tu ropa me fastidiaba. Quería sentirte piel con piel._

 _-Alguien está emocionada-levantaste una ceja ante mi intento desesperado de tenerte desnudo._

 _-Un poco-confesé-¿Soy igual de fácil que las demás por quererte desnudo ahora?_

 _-Hermione- sentí una risa ligera sobre el nacimiento de mis pechos- tú jamás serás una chica fácil._

 _-Eso está bien-repliqué-porque te necesito desesperadamente desnudo._

 _Tu risa fue música en la sala de Menesteres._

 _-Déjame ser un caballero-pediste amablemente tomándome en peso y depositándome sobre la cama-déjame ser el hombre que mereces._

 _-Ya eres el hombre que quiero-presumí sintiendo como mi brasier era despojado de mi cuerpo._

 _Me habías tocado un par de veces antes, pero nada se comparaba a ésta. Yo siempre he sido una mujer curiosa y conozco mi cuerpo, pero tú lo estabas adorando, como si el mundo iniciara y terminara conmigo._

 _Para Hermione, no imagines cosas, esto no puede ser tan especial para él como lo es para ti, me dije a mí misma._

 _-Eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo- tomaste mi pezón izquierdo en tu boca, lo mordiste delicadamente y luego lo soltaste-una diosa que necesito adorar._

 _-Francamente me estás volviendo loca-sintiendo mi ropa interior humedecerse de la excitación._

 _-Quiero que esta sea la mejor noche de tu vida-tomaste mi otro pezón con tu boca mientras no quitabas la atención de mi pecho izquierdo con tu mano._

 _Los hilos de la sábana era realmente fuertes, porque siento que podría haberlos rotos con la fuerza con que los tomaba. No esperaba que fueras un bruto tampoco, pero esta lentitud me iba a llevar al delirio._

 _-Puedo leer tus pensamientos hasta acá-mordiste mi ropa interior y la bajaste por mis piernas-voy a adorarte Hermione, ni tú me detendrás._

 _Estaba tan excitada que cuando introdujiste un dedo en mi interior tuve mi primer orgasmo con tu nombre en mi boca._

 _-¿Cómo estás?-preguntaste mientras besabas la extensión de mis piernas lentamente._

 _-Estoy en algodón de azúcar -apenas pude decir, sintiendo como el inicio de otro orgasmo se cernía en mi interior._

 _-Podría ser-regresaste a mi boca y saboreaste mis fluidos en tus dedos- sabes a algodón de azúcar._

 _Yo probablemente llegué a nuevos niveles de rojo no conocidos._

 _-Draco, por favor-rogué, sintiendo el orgasmo muy cerca._

 _-Eres una leona muy impaciente-me dedicaste esa sonrisa de medio lado mientras te quitabas tu pantalón y bóxer._

 _Mis ojos definitivamente se abrieron impresionados y me miraste con ese orgullo Malfoy que no había visto en demasiado tiempo._

 _-¿Estás segura?-preguntaste al sentir el temblor de mis piernas al colocarlas a los costados, tan cerca de que entraras en mi interior._

 _¿La gente me creería alguna vez si decía que Draco Malfoy era una persona tan considerada?_

 _-Te prometo que voy a atacarte si no lo haces ya-aseguré._

 _-Eres increíble-mordiste tu labio y deseé morderlo también._

 _Y lentamente entraste, sí, todavía más lento de lo que pensé que era humanamente posible. Tus músculos faciales estaban totalmente contraídos, calculando cada pequeño movimiento que hacías. Finalmente me observaste detenidamente a los ojos, tomaste una de mis manos con la tuya y te introdujiste profundamente._

 _Las lágrimas se me salieron. No era el dolor, yo llevaba años combatiendo pequeñas batallas ayudando a Harry y Ron, estaba acostumbrada al dolor; no, era acerca en la forma en la que me veías, embelesado, como si quisieras grabar cada milisegundo por siempre._

 _-Nunca he sido más feliz-besaste mis lágrimas-no puedo describir cuán feliz me haces, Hermione._

 _Mi nombre en tu boca fue lo último que escuché antes de explotar, me estaba elevando al mismísimo cielo y solo descendía a milímetros a la tierra._

 _No sé en qué minuto me quedé dormida, pero me sentía segura en tus brazos._

Me amabas Draco, yo lo sé. Y como dije antes, hoy demandaré todas mis respuestas.

Bajo a nuestra sala y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, me miras. Buen día para decidir mirarme, porque estoy segura que puedes ver el fuego en mis ojos. Y mi fuego va a quemarte esta vez.

En el segundo que abro mi boca para decir todo lo que ha estado rondando mi mente, mi desayuno regresa abruptamente a mi boca y salgo corriendo a tu baño que es el más próximo.

Maldición, mal momento para estar enferma.

 **¡Hola a todos! Tal como lo había prometido, gracias a sus reviews aquí está el capítulo. Espero realmente sea de su agrado. Un beso a todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Querido Malfoy:

Antes que todo, el que te quedaras sosteniendo mi cabello mientras devolvía todo mi desayuno fue el mejor gesto que has hecho por mí en meses, no te lo voy a negar; sin embargo, el que desaparecieras en el minuto en que dije que me sentía mejor y repentinamente te fueras a una actividad de campo con no sé qué profesor te hace un cobarde, sí Draco, eres un cobarde.

Deseo que no estés utilizando este tiempo para preparar tus excusas, porque voy a obligarte a decirme la verdad, dalo por hecho.

Mi humor ha mejorado últimamente, no lo sé, me sigues doliendo y sigo estando furiosa contigo, pero es como si mi cerebro ha establecido que estamos encontrando un equilibrio en esto. Tengo esperanzas.

Un buen momento para encontrar algo de equilibrio es justo ahora (quizás mi cerebro ha premeditado incluso esto), la Sra. Weasley ha confirmado esta mañana con una carta mis sospechas: Sí, la guerra terminó con Voldemort, pero todavía hay seguidores de él esperando cobrar venganza ahí afuera. Me ha pedido que me asegure de que Ginny y yo no salgamos de los terrenos protegidos del castillo y definitivamente insistiré en que Ginny se quede dentro del colegio, para mí, por el contrario, tengo mejores planes.

Simplemente no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando que cada auror arriesgue su vida para atraparlos, no cuando soy una perfecta carnada. Sí, no trabajo en el ministerio y definitivamente no estoy entrenando exhaustivamente en duelos mágicos como Harry y Ron, pero ya he estado en una guerra ante todo pronóstico de la vida normal de una chica como yo, eso debe contar para algo, ¿verdad?

Estoy segura que los Carrow deben estar en algún lugar escondiéndose, después de todo, nunca llegaron a estar encerrados en Azkaban. Alecto fue la primera en escapar y se llevó con ella a su hermano, a pesar de que McGonagall los había capturado en la torre de Ravenclaw. Solo tengo que dejar saber de mi nuevo pasatiempo de aventurera en los lugares correctos y ellos definitivamente me encontrarán. Alecto y Amycus Carrow son conocidos precisamente por ser inquietos, no desperdiciarán la oportunidad.

Me tomó casi dos semanas que la gente supiera que la heroína de guerra salía del campus, la gente correcta, por supuesto. No necesitaba a McGonagall detrás de mí, mucho menos a todo el ministerio, incluídos Harry y Ron.

Si le contara a alguien sé que me trataría de irresponsable, por eso solo puedo decírtelo a ti en mis letras. Draco, necesito esto, sentir euforia por algo que no sea producto del alcohol, necesito servir para algo más que no sea sentir pena o rabia por tu ausencia.

Esta es la noche, deséame suerte.

Tuya, H.

No era estúpida, estaba al tanto del paradero de los aurores. Mi plan básicamente consistía en atraer a los Carrow a mí y ser la liebre que persiguieran en lucha hasta encontrar a los aurores que me ayudarían a enviarlos a Azkaban por fin. Sí, después tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones, pero llevaba dando años dando explicaciones y siempre servían después de haber hecho algo bien de todas formas.

Caminaba por una calle solitaria cuando la voz de Amycus Carrow llegó a mí.

-Pero miren quién está aquí, es la pequeña sangre sucia.

-¿Deseoso de capturarme?-Pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, pequeña puta, no tienes ni idea lo que te haré-sonrió su hermana.

-Eso está por verse.

No me considero una persona egocéntrica, pero reconozco y me siento orgullosa de ser bastante hábil en duelos. Reaccionar con contrahechizos es algo que he practicado desde hace años y tengo confianza de mantenerme con vida el tiempo suficiente hasta que encontremos a los aurores de turno.

Tras cuarto de hora en duelo con ambos hermanos, a pesar de estar agitada, mi sonrisa solo los volvió más agresivos. Si ellos esperaban que me rindiera, realmente estaban equivocados.

-Alarte ascendares- apunté a Alecto y ésta salió volando hacia la pared más cercana.

-Vas a pagármelo- juró poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Cuando un expelliarmus tiró la varita de mis manos, eché a correr. Solo necesitaba avanzar unas cuatro cuadras y los aurores de turno se darían cuenta de que había un enfrentamiento cerca de ellos. Solo cuatro cuadras.

-Te mataré pequeña puta- gritó Amycus desde algún lugar.

-Voy a matarte-escuché mientras dos fuertes brazos me atraparon en la oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

-Voy a matarte-escuché mientras dos fuertes brazos me atraparon en la oscuridad.

Intenté poner todo mi cuerpo pesado para que los brazos no me arrastren, pero fue inevitable. Solo me quedaba seguir forzando y esperar que por Merlín los aurores me encontraran antes que los Carrow me asesinaran.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta-está bien, esta no era la voz de ninguno de ellos-¿intentas que los maten?

Me quedé quieta. No podía creer que Draco en persona estuviera a mi lado. ¿Ya había sido asesinada y no me había dado cuenta? Esta definitivamente no era la forma en la que los fantasmas de Hogwarts me habían contado cómo se sentía morir.

-¿Dónde estás sangresucia?-escuché la voz de Amycus desde algún lugar.

Draco me hizo seña de que mantuviera silencio y asentí.

-Por aquí-dijo varios minutos después, cuando la voz de los Carrow pareció perderse en la distancia-estamos lejos de mi traslador.

Alcé una ceja en respuesta, mi boca estaba seca de repente.

-Mujer, dejé entrar a los mortífagos el año pasado-explicó-¿No se te ocurre que sé cómo salir y volver del colegio? Al menos yo sí tengo formas seguras, no como tú.

Me quedé en silencio, me sentía avergonzada por sus palabras y al mismo tiempo mi cerebro empezó a martillearme con preguntas. Francamente, me sentía es una realidad desconocida. Solo lo seguí, casi siendo arrastrada con su mano que sujetaba fuertemente la mía.

Caminamos por un largo rato hasta que incluso yo me sentí perdida, finalmente se deslizó en un caserío vacío, rebuscó hasta encontrar una lámpara inservible y de un momento a otro me sentí como si algo me enganchara y me llevara con él. Cuando volví a ser consciente de mí alrededor estábamos en una habitación. A juzgar por la disposición de la cama y los objetos en ella, está debía ser su habitación.

Era la primera vez que me encontraba en su habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?-bramó en casi un rugido animal.

Su tez siempre pálida, ahora lucía lo suficiente roja como para competir con el cabello de Ron.

-¿Tu plan es convertirte en una maldita diana?-siseó

-Primero, no eres quién para gritarme-si él creía que podía tratarme como quisiera después de todos los meses de silencio, bien y podría irse al infierno-y segundo, no soy una estúpida, yo tenía un plan.

-¿Conseguir que los maten era tu plan?-Su voz no había disminuido una sola décima. Gracias a Merlín que estábamos en nuestra torre o alguien ya habría venido alertado por los gritos.

-¿Nos?-mi humor estaba tan reactivo como el suyo ahora-no soy tonta, no llevaría a nadie conmigo.

Entonces se quedó callado unos segundos, viéndome con incredulidad.

-Tú no lo sabes-a pesar de que el comentario iba dirigido a mí, su cabeza parecía estar en otro lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que debería saber?-inquirí.

Se quedó callado una vez más, visiblemente incómodo ahora.

-Malfoy-por supuesto que no lo llamaría por su nombre-¿qué se supone que debería saber?

-Hermione-no sé que me sorprendió más, el escuchar mi nombre venir de sus labios o el tono excesivamente bajo que usó-¿hace cuánto que no tienes tu periodo?

¿Qué? Esta debía ser la pregunta más estúpida que podría hacerme en una situación como ésta.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-dije mitad confundida, mitad furiosa.

-Solo analízalo un instante-pidió amablemente, ni un solo vestigio de enojo en su voz.

¿Por qué se supone que tenía que pensar en ello? Empecé a hacer cuentas hacia atrás y la verdad es que no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi período, pero yo siempre había sido irregular, así que no era algo que realmente me importara.

-No lo recuerdo-respondí hoscamente. Él me ocultaba algo y mi paciencia se debilitada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Me miró solemne, tragando dos veces, como si prefiriera lanzarse a sí mismo un crucio antes de hablar.

-Hermione-tragó una vez más-estás embarazada.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Lamento estar desaparecida por tantas semanas, estuve bastante enferma y luego los exámenes de la universidad ocuparon mi tiempo y bueno, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y me alegraría ver un mensaje suyo en respuesta. ¡Buen fin de semana!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Hermione-tragó una vez más-estás embarazada.

Empecé a reír. No era de la clase de risa que finges en momentos incómodos, no, claro que no; esta era la clase de risa que podría escucharse al menos a un kilómetro de distancia, la que tomaba todo el aire de tus pulmones, la que no podías parar. La clase de risa que no había tenido en demasiado tiempo.

Draco me miró como si hubiera enloquecido, pero, sin duda alguna, el que había enloquecido era él.

-Hermione, entiendo que estés conmocionada-empezó a acercarse a mí.

-No-lo paré retrocediendo un paso-no me llames por mi nombre, como si de hecho yo te importara.

Trató de darme una réplica y lo corté con premura.

-Que tuviera sexo contigo no me hace igual a tus amiguitas-dije con amargura-yo sé perfectamente cuándo mantener mis piernas cerradas.

-Tú no entiendes-trató de explicar.

-¿No me digas que mami no te explico cómo se hacen los niños?-pregunté con burla. Si él podía ofenderme, yo también.

-Sé perfectamente cómo se hacen los niños-argumentó con menos delicadeza.

-Bueno, realmente lamento tener que subir tu ego, pero eres el único con el que me he acostado alguna vez y dado que es la primera vez en meses que me hablas, pues no es muy difícil hacerse a la idea de por qué no estoy embarazada-estaba tan enojada que sentí que me iba a poner a llorar-ahora, si me disculpas, soy yo la que no soporta tu presencia.

-Hermione-tocó mi hombro en un afán de detenerme.

-No Malfoy-le devolví una mirada cargada con odio, sin embargo, estaba segura que mis lágrimas también eran visibles ahora-no sé de qué va este teatro tuyo, pero realmente mantente alejado de mí.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un par de segundos en los míos y luego asintió en una mueca. Regresé a mi habitación, coloqué un hechizo silenciador y lloré con todas mis fuerzas.

Me desperté con la sensación de que iba a vomitarme encima, a duras penas tuve tiempo de correr al baño. Claro, ésta debía ser una mala broma de mi subconsciente para que la teoría ridícula de Draco tuviera sentido. Y no, no le iba a dar el maldito gusto.

Cuando salí de la habitación, casi no me sorprendió verlo afuera de mi puerta con una bandeja de lo que parecía ser mi desayuno favorito.

No más, al parecer, el dulce olor que tanto amaba de pancakes recién hechos, ahora era el gatillo de mi enfermedad.

-Vete-grité cuando sentí una de sus manos tomar mi cabello desde mi posición de rodilla en el váter.

-Si tan solo me escucharas-dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Me permití descansar mi frente en la tapa del váter, no me importaba si a él le podía parecer asqueroso, la brutalidad con la que la inexistente comida en mi cuerpo trataba de salir por mi esófago me dejó exhausta. Esto no podía seguir así, debía acudir a Madame Pomfrey.

Ignoré a Draco y me recosté en mi cama, me convertí a mí misma en una bola humana con la posición fetal que había tomado y las sábanas cubriéndome.

-Al fin-dije en voz alta cuando sentí que salió de la habitación.

Meses atrás, diablos, tan solo días atrás, habría dado lo que sea para que me hablara, para que me tocara, para no ser un objeto más en la habitación.

-Toma-quitó la sábana de mi rostro, mostrándome lo que parecía ser un vaso de agua-bebe un poco de agua, al menos.

Iba a replicar, pero mi garganta se sentía como si hubiera pasado lejía en ella y el sabor de mi boca me recordaba a los animales muertos que mis vecinos de la infancia coleccionaban.

Tomé el vaso y se lo devolví completamente vacío, él pareció satisfecho con mi acción. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, lo que me hizo cambiar de posición hasta que mi espalda tocó el cabecero.

-Estoy cansada-admití más para mí misma que para él-no sé de qué se trata esto, pero realmente no hay posibilidad alguna de que esté embarazada. Sé que vomitar no ayuda a mi teoría pero realmente deberías creerme cuando te digo que no he dormido con nadie.

-Lo sé pequeña-me miró de una forma que simplemente no pude identificar-no te estoy acusando de que durmieras con alguien, tú dormiste conmigo.

Mi aparente calma se fue a la basura, iba a replicar su total ausencia cuando me detuvo con su repentina cercanía.

-Déjame explicarme-él no necesitaba pedir que me callara, el que posara su mentón en mi hombro y hablara directamente a mi oído fue suficiente estímulo para dejarme muda.

Asentí a modo de respuesta.

-Hace dos meses tuve la brillante idea de traer a una de las chicas de Slytherin a nuestra sala-me habría sentido ofendida con el recuerdo de inmediato-sí, soy un cretino, pero realmente quería que te olvidaras de mí. Pansy tomó poción multijugos como un favor que le pedí directamente a ella, así que cuando subí a tu habitación para escuchar si al fin estabas tirando todo en ella por la rabia, me sorprendió solo escuchar silencio. Realicé un hechizo algo oscuro para poder escuchar que sucedía, pero el mantenido silencio solo me heló la sangre. Cuando abrí la puerta, la situación solo empeoró, estabas inconsciente en tu bañera y parecía que te hubieras ahogado en ella. Creo que si no fuera por Pansy, realmente habrías muerto. Yo estaba en shock por la situación y no podía pensar claramente.

No, estas cosas no podían ser ciertas. Yo había visto a la morena, pero…

-Cuando al fin empezaste a despertar fue cuando volví en mí-siguió explicando.

Noté que lloraba, algo que no había presenciado en mucho tiempo, pero yo también estaba llorando-nos dio privacidad, así que se fue.

-Sé que debí usar algún tipo de protección Hermione, al menos ese plástico muggle que a veces me obligabas a usar cuando se te terminaba la poción anticonceptiva-explicó todavía en mi hombro, apretando mi muñeca con su mano- pero yo creí haberte perdido y me pedías que te amara que se nubló mi mente y fui un irresponsable.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, recordaba mi sueño perfectamente. Él me llamaba idiota mientras me besaba por todos lados, prometiendo ahorcarme con sus propias manos si alguna vez cometía una estupidez como esa de nuevo.

-Hermione-se alejó un poco, de tal forma que podía ver sus ojos rojos-por eso estás cansada todo el tiempo, tus cambios de humor, las naúseas y el que te desmayaras.

-¿Cómo sabes de todas esas cosas?-repliqué serenamente, tomando breves respiraciones, para no romperme. Era más fácil concentrarme en eso que en la alta probabilidad de estar embarazada.

-Porque te he observado-dijo y entonces sus mejillas parecieron avergozadas-y porque he leído tus cartas.

 **¡Hola! Aquí está mi regalo por tantas semanas de ausencia. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **En serio muchas gracias a** _ **Luna Traviesa, DrianaIscariote, VannyCamy, Bellatrixa Jud y sonrais777**_ **, ustedes hicieron mi día ayer.**

 **¡Deseo que todos tengas una hermosa semana!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Estaba muy segura que me encontraba en un sueño._

 _Lo sabía por dos razones que enumeraré a continuación:_

 _1\. No estaba en Hogwarts._

 _2\. No estaba sola, de hecho estaba tan bien acompañada que mi pecho retumbaba en felicidad._

 _-¿Por qué me miras así?-me dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado- sé que soy muy sexy pero me harás avergonzarme._

 _-¿Tú avergonzado?-repliqué en una risa-no viviré lo suficiente para verte más de 5 veces ruborizarte._

 _-Mi pequeña exagerada-dijo atrayéndome a sus brazos-¿qué haría sin ti?_

 _-Buscarte a una slytherin rubia como tú-dije con malicia._

 _Su risa fue música, lo que atrajo la atención de la otra persona en la habitación._

 _-¿De qué te ríes papá?-preguntó el pequeño, una copia exacta de Draco._

 _-Tu madre está perdiendo la cabeza-le dijo tomándolo con el brazo que no descansaba en mi cintura._

 _-¿Mami estás perdiendo tu cabeza?-sus grandes ojos grises me miraron con asombro._

 _-No pequeño-aseguré mientras pasaba de los brazos de su padre a los míos-a tu padre le gusta bromear._

 _El niño suspiró obviamente calmado, un rasgo que había sacado completamente de su padre._

 _-¿Iré al parque de diversiones hoy?-preguntó de la nada, lo que hizo a Draco lanzar un bufido._

 _-Por supuesto cariño, Tío Harry vendrá por ti más tarde-asentí._

 _La idea lo emocionó tanto que saltó de mis brazos al suelo y salió corriendo a su habitación, probablemente a guardar sus cosas en la maleta._

 _-No sé por qué accediste que saliera del territorio mágico con ellos-siseó._

 _-No seas tonto Draco, Harry cuidará de él, no le pasará nada-dije suavemente, yo estaba segura que él solo estaba preocupado por su protección._

 _Draco asintió un poco más calmado, en una postura exacta a la que había tomado nuestro hijo unos segundos atrás._

 _-Tendremos que apurarnos en darle un hermanito-dijo con una renovada sonrisa en su rostro-así no irá detrás de los otros niños porque no tenga con quién jugar._

 _-Claro, tus intereses solo tienen que ver con eso, ¿verdad?-alcé una ceja._

 _-Scorpius tendrá un hermanito para jugar-acercó su boca al lóbulo de mi oreja-y yo aprovecharé el tiempo extra para jugar con su mami._

-Hermione-una voz venía de algún sitio.

No, por favor, quiero seguir disfrutando del sueño.

-Hermione-escuché de nuevo con una mano moviendo mi hombro.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, con Draco frente a mí.

-Deberías tratar de comer algo-dijo amablemente-es casi de noche.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté tomando el vaso de agua que me ofrecía.

-Los calmantes en tu bebida hicieron efecto muy pronto-apenas y el vaso tocó mis labios-tranquila, juro que no hay nada en este vaso.

-¿Ahora tomas decisiones por mí?-pregunté enojada.

-Tú no habías dormido prácticamente nada-aseguró como si mis hechizos silenciadores no sirvieran nada con él-necesitabas dormir y ahora necesitas comer, ambos lo necesitan.

Suspiré en voz alta. Mi sueño había sido perfecto, pero la realidad francamente me molestaba.

-Malfoy-me aseguré de decir su apellido- ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada.

-Honestamente pensé que te tomarías la noticia peor-tomó el vaso de regreso-pero solo pareces estar en negación.

-No creas ni por un segundo que no quiero arrancarte la cabeza del cuerpo-dije cansadamente-pero estoy muy agotada para pelear y las probabilidades no son tan altas tampoco. No me volveré loca por algo que no es cierto.

-Llámalo una corazonada, pero estoy seguro-dijo solemnemente-por eso fui a hablar con mi madre.

-Perfecto, así que lo primero que hiciste cuando asumiste que estaba embarazada fue ir y esconderte en las faldas de tu madre.

-No-declaró-fui a notificarle que mataría a mi padre.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Muchísimas gracias a los que han dejado algún review, no saben cuántos los aprecio. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero que hayan podido leer el Oneshot que subí la semana pasada llamado "El amante". Justo ahora me pondré a escribir otro Oneshot.**

 **Les deseo un buen domingo desde ya. Besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

-No-declaró-fui a notificarle que mataría a mi padre.

Lo miré con desconcierto, si bien Lucius Malfoy había escapado y desaparecido desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y se encontraba entre los mortífagos más buscados, escuchar a su propio hijo decir que lo iba a matar no era algo que alguna vez se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Pero-encontré mi voz en algún lado y me permití hablar en apenas un susurro-es tu padre.

Me tendió una bandeja con sánduches, fruta y jugo.

-Come, necesitas comer-lo miré sin entender-te explicaré mientras comes.

No necesitó pedírmelo dos veces. No me había dado cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que el primer sánduche tocó mi boca y seguí comiendo hasta que sentí mi hambre controlarse, acto seguido alcé mi ceja todavía esperando que me contara pero sin dejar de comer.

-No sé por dónde comenzar-se sentó en el borde de mi cama y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, un gesto que yo había aprendido que hacía cuando se sentía incómodo.

-Por el principio-dije con facilidad.

-Bueno, sabes que mi padre te odia-dijo trémulo, casi disculpándose por los sentimientos de su padre hacia mí-en realidad odia a cualquier sangre…

-Sangre sucia-declaré por él.

-Por cualquier persona que no sea sangre pura-contrarrestó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que ahora lo quieras muerto?-pregunté alejando la bandeja de mí, completamente vacía-me encontré a tus padres en la guerra y aunque al principio Lucius quiso desarmarme, tu madre lo detuvo y me dejó ir.

-Lo sé-se paró de la cama y dio vueltas en la habitación, lo conocía bien, estaba decidiendo si debía o no decirme algo-es por la cadena en tu cuello.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron en respuesta y llevé mi mano con rapidez a la cadena que descansaba en mi pecho, en un intento inútil de ocultarla y salvar algo de dignidad con ello. Se supone que yo estaba tomando un frente en contra de él por no hablarme en todos estos meses, ¿cómo se supone que iba a ser fiel a mis palabras si todavía llevaba conmigo un regalo de él?

 _Debía ser todavía de madrugada cuando me desperté, apenas habíamos vuelto al colegio después de las vacaciones de Navidad y no habíamos desaprovechado para tener uno de nuestros encuentros._

 _-Ya despertó la pequeña durmiente-dijo socarronamente desde donde se encontraba._

 _-Apenas volvimos a Hogwarts-dije mientras tomaba su capa y escondía mi desnudez en ella-no he dormido mucho._

 _-Hace horas cuando nos encontramos aquí no me pareció que quisieras dormir-me dedicó una media sonrisa._

 _-Eres un idio-iba a lanzarle algo cuando sentí un peso en mi pecho, justo ahí, en el nacimiento de mi pecho descansaba una cadena. La tomé en mi mano, era una pieza negra y brillante, como si se tratara de algún oro oscuro que nunca hubiera visto antes, el dije era redondo y dentro de él se encontraba tallado un árbol. La pieza era fina y delicada, casi pensé que si la tocaba con fuerza podía romperla, pero al apretarla me di cuenta que era bastante fuerte y que tenía un brillo peculiar que no podía dejar de admirar._

 _-Regalo de Navidad-se explicó alzando los hombros ante mi pregunta no pronunciada._

 _-Yo no tengo nada para ti-confesé ruborizándome. Todavía me seguía repitiendo mentalmente que esto que teníamos no tenía nombre y no quería arruinarlo consiguiendo un regalo y que él lo rechazara o se burlara de mí._

 _-Oh pequeña-me dio una sonrisa pervertida mientras jalaba su capa fuera de mí-créeme que estoy obteniendo mi navidad justo ahora._

-Mi madre me dijo que vio la cadena-regresó a su relato, sacándome de mis pensamientos-entonces jamás habría permitido a mi padre hacerte algo. Mi padre estaba furioso acerca de que yo estuviera contigo, nosotros tuvimos tiempo de discutir un poco después de la guerra. Él sabía que lo enviarían directamente a Azkaban por ser un miembro activo y seguidor de Voldemort, así que huyó, no sin antes prometerme algo.

-¿Cuál fue su promesa?-pregunté

-Que si continuaba contigo, me dejaría de reconocer como hijo suyo y entonces te mataría.

-¿Ta solo eso?-pregunté casi riéndome-por Merlín, ya perdí la cuenta de cuánta gente me ha deseado muerta o lo ha intentado solo por mi sangre, eso no es un argumento válido para que tú lo quieras muerto.

-Es de mi padre de quién hablamos-replicó como si mi razonamiento lo insultara-él no dudará de quitarte la vida si está determinado a eso.

-Ya lo hizo una vez-me permití recordarle mi encuentro con él en la guerra.

-No entiendes nada-pasó su manos un par de veces más por su cabeza, tomando con su puño ciertas hebras, en completa frustración.

-Entonces explícame para que entienda-pedí sin amabilidad.

-Mi padre no cambiará como yo lo hice-declaró-la mañana en la que él acepte a los muggles como parte del mundo mágico no llegará, él simplemente vive para creer en la pureza de la sangre. No voy a decir que todos los años en que me porté como un cretino contigo no fueron por mi propia consciencia, pero fue por las enseñanzas de mi padre acerca del valor de la sangre. Él simplemente no permitiría que alguien como tú permaneciera con vida y peor aún que estuviera con su único hijo, él solo no lo dejará pasar.

-No lo entiendo-dije confundida-pero él me dejó ir aquel día, estoy segura.

-Por supuesto, mi madre no permitiría que te hiciera nada ahora que tienes el collar-me miró fijamente.

-¿Esto?-dije señalando el collar hacia él-¿qué puede tener de tanta importancia un collar que hiciera que tu padre cambie de opinión?

-Porque el collar es una herencia familiar de los hombres Malfoy, con magia negra específica que le da a quien lo porta una cualidad extra, algo que cualquier Malfoy daría por su honor.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije casi en un susurro, algo me decía que su respuesta no me gustaría.

-Su vida.

Mi boca se abrió en una "o" y que me quedé por segunda vez en la noche sin habla.

-Es por eso que mi padre te dejó escapar en la batalla de Hogwarts-explicó sereno-si él te mataba, debido a la magia negra del collar el hechizo tomaría mi vida primero.

 **¡Hola queridas mías! Les prometo que lentamente la historia explicará todas sus dudas, gracias por dejarme esos reviews y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios pronto. ¡Un abrazo fuerte!**


	15. Chapter 15

-Es por eso que mi padre te dejó escapar en la batalla de Hogwarts-explicó sereno-si él te mataba, debido a la magia negra del collar el hechizo tomaría mi vida primero.

-Pero-traté de mirarlo pero las lágrimas en mis ojos hacían difícil verlo-tú morirías…

-No me importa morir por ti, Salazar sabe que moriría mil veces si eso te permitiera seguir en este mundo.

-Entonces-las lágrimas se cernieron en mi rostro-todo el tiempo en la guerra, incluso cuando nos ayudaste con Crabbe y Goyle en la sala de los Menesteres, tú…

-Yo sabía que ibas a estar bien-declaró-no importaba si la loca de mi tía te asesinaba o si el mismo Voldemort te quitaba la vida, tú tendrías una oportunidad extra. El hechizo haría efecto horas después y entonces tú sobrevivirías a la guerra.

Tomé el collar, lo saqué y lo arrojé lejos de mí. No quería poseer algo como eso conmigo, no si eso significaba que tenía la vida de él en mis manos.

Para mi sorpresa, en segundos el collar reapareció en mi pecho.

-Te dije que el collar posee magia negra-explicó sentándose de nuevo en mi cama-una vez que es regalado, no hay vuelta atrás. Mi bisabuela lo ocultó cuando mi bisabuelo murió por su causa, es la única forma de que puedas quitártelo, desde entonces nadie nunca volvió a saber de él hasta que yo lo encontré. Mi madre tuvo que reconocerlo de inmediato y por eso impidió que mi padre te hiciera daño.

-¿Por qué?-lo tomé llorosa y lo tiré lejos de mí de nuevo, éste reapareciendo en mi pecho una vez más-¿Por qué me darías algo como esto?

-Hermione-se acercó lo suficiente como para poder secar las lágrimas de mis mejillas-mataría y moriría por ti. Lamentablemente, el hechizo solo funcionará una vez por obvias razones y no permitiré que mi padre te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con fuerza. El beso sabía tal como lo recordaba, aunque ahora estaba un poco salado por mis lágrimas. Nos separamos solo cuando el aire nos faltó y entonces me abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo sabía que Voldemort no se detendría-explicó escondido en el hueco de mi cuello, todavía abrazándome con fuerza-y eres tan terca que nunca habrías huido de una guerra como esa. Así que le conté todo a Dumbledore y él me dijo que tendría que dejar entrar a los mortífagos tal como había pedido Voldemort, que él sospechaba cómo Harry tendría la oportunidad de ganarle-rompió su abrazo y me miró fijamente-¿crees que los habría dejado entrar con la incertidumbre de que no estarías segura?

Entonces lo besé de nuevo, con más fuerza. En algún momento rompe el beso y empieza un camino con su lengua a mi cuello y luego al nacimiento de mis pechos. Y se detiene, probablemente preguntándose si esto es lo que yo quiero.

Me toma apenas un segundo quitarme la blusa, entonces tiene la respuesta a la pregunta no hecha.

-Draco-su nombre se desliza de mi boca cuando toma mi pezón entre sus labios, una de sus manos tomando mi mejilla mientras la otra empieza un viaje hasta la parte más caliente de mi anatomía.

-No tienes ni idea cuánto te extrañaba-dice mitad palabras mitad jadeos en mi oído, con su mano en el interior de mis bragas, mis piernas separándose a encontrar el tacto que he extrañado por tanto tiempo.

No le toma mucho tiempo desnudarme y desnudarse a sí mismo. Patea por algún lado su pantalón y bóxer y puedo sentir mi sangre calentarse todavía más al tenerlo desnudo en toda su gloria frente a mí.

-Te necesito-admito jalándolo a mí y él cae sobre mí, apenas sosteniéndose para no aplastarme.

Sus labios vuelven a deslizarse de mis pechos a mi ombligo, y a pesar de que extraño su boca ahí es en otro lugar donde lo necesito justo ahora.

-Por favor-mi sueño regresa a mí y ahora sé que fue real, que esto no fue un sueño.

Puedo sentir su longitud a tan solo escasos centímetros de mi centro. Caliente. Pulsátil.

Mi cerebro recuerda que probablemente necesitamos un condón pero desecho el pensamiento de inmediato, aparentemente no estamos necesitando uno ahora.

Y luego se hunde en mí, eliminando cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Mi boca busca la de él enseguida y lo beso con fiereza mientras me siento llena por él, me besa con dureza y yo solo jadeo en su boca como respuesta.

Merlín, extrañaba esto.

Me levanta y tira de mí, llenándome por completo. Más y más profundo con cada estocada.

Mi cabeza cae atrás ante el orgasmo inminente que me eleva y entonces estallo en un gemido con su nombre.

-Hermione-gruñe en mi oído segundos después cuando se corre conmigo.

No han pasado ni 5 minutos de mi orgasmo cuando lo siento sobre mí de nuevo, arrastrándose por mi cuerpo en un nuevo camino de besos.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te tuve de esta manera-afirma dejando pequeños besos en la cara interna de mis piernas- necesito saborearte ahora.

Se perdió mi respuesta en un nuevo gemido al sentir su lengua arrastrarse por toda mi humedad haciendo que mi espalda se curve sobre la cama.

Merlín, lo que me hace con su boca debería ser descrito en libros.

Su lengua se detiene en mi clítoris y se queda por un rato ahí, con la clara intención de volverme loca. Y siento el nuevo orgasmo construyéndose salvajemente.

Sí, él me está volviendo loca.

-No te detengas-trato de decir en mitad de mis gemidos.

Me mira desde su posición y veo la profunda lujuria en esos grises ojos y entonces me queda finalmente claro: Él no va a detenerse esta noche hasta que repongamos todo ese tiempo perdido.

 **¡Hola! Mañana voy a estar realmente ocupada, así que he escrito el capítulo hoy y espero realmente que sea de su agrado. También espero que hayan tenido la oportunidad de leer los últimos Oneshot que subí llamados "Hotter tan Hell" y "I hate U, I love U" inspirados en dos canciones que me encantan. Así mismo, les tengo una propuesta, a las dos primeras personas que dejen un review pueden dejarme su canción favorita y yo escribiré un oneshot inspirada en ellas.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo pronto queridos, un beso.**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Por qué me ignoraste?-pregunté cuando me desperté, la luz de mi ventana era tanta que no podía dormir más-la guerra finalmente había terminado y sé que tu padre amenazó con matarme, pero podíamos haber encontrado la forma para estar juntos.

Se dio la vuelta para verme, yo sabía que ya estaba despierto solo por el ritmo de su respiración. No importa si habíamos estado separados por un tiempo, yo me había acostumbrado a esos pequeños detalles en él.

-Tú nunca entenderás-acarició mis labios con su dedo pulgar-yo nunca voy a merecerte, soy un ex mortífago y tú eres una heroína de guerra. No voy a negar que la promesa de mi padre fue algo que me detuvo, pero no fue lo único. ¿Cómo iba yo a permanecer a tu lado con todo mi pasado sobre mí? Está tu familia, tus amigos y toda la maldita comunidad mágica y yo sabía que pelearías por mí y que jamás bajarías la cabeza mientras yo estuviera a tu lado, pero no era la clase de vida que quería para ti. De ninguna forma lo habría permitido.

-Eres un tonto-estaba llorando otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había llorado en las últimas horas-solo me hiciste daño.

-Lo sé y lo lamento-me acercó a su regazo y besó mi hombro-pero esperaba que me odiaras lo suficiente para seguir con tu vida, con la vida de perfección que merecías por ser la increíble personas que eres.

-Pues estabas muy lejos de conseguirlo-repliqué desde mi posición.

-Y ahora nunca lo sabremos-dijo mientras descansaba su mano en mi vientre-la puñetera comunidad mágica se puede ir a la mierda, no voy a dejarte sola.

-¿De verdad crees que estoy embarazada?-elevé mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Completamente seguro-dijo-yo podría haber tomado un mechón de tu cabello mientras dormías y colocarlo en la poción para comprobarlo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente la mano de Draco que todavía descasaba sobre mi plano vientre. Embarazada.

-Tranquila-empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda mientras yo solo tomaba pequeñas respiraciones, intentando mantener la calma.

Un pequeño pensamiento cruzó por mi mente con rapidez.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy-dije seriamente-si crees por un segundo que te dejaré pasar los últimos meses y que me tomaré tu regreso con agrado solo porque estoy embarazada, estás jodidamente equivocado.

-Ahora bien-plantó un beso rápido en mis labios-esa es la leona cabrada que recordaba.

-No estoy bromeando-siseé.

-Está bien-me llevó de nuevo a su regazo-lucharé para tener el resto de nuestras vidas para que me hagas pagarlo.

Las siguientes horas fueron un completo sueño, bueno, Draco se había asegurado en hacerme cosas físicas que evidenciaban que esto no era un sueño, pero todavía se sentía como uno.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hicimos el amor, una parte de mí no quería llamarlo así _hacer el amor_ , pero era la forma en la que miraba cuando estaba dentro de mí, la forma en que parecía pedir perdón con cada caricia, que me hacía creerlo.

Y yo quería aferrarme a estar enojada con él, aunque estar juntos se sintiera demasiado bien, no podía simplemente dejar escapar el que hubiera estado tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Yo me había pasado los último meses llorando o enojada con él, no podía dejárselo pasar tan pronto, ¿verdad?

-Vamos-me dijo alentándome a salir de la cama-ya casi es de noche y tú no has comido.

-Tu tampoco-renegué, no estaba especialmente hambrienta.

-Pero tú deberías comer por los dos-señaló mi vientre explicándose.

-Es normal la falta de apetito en los primeros meses-aseguré.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?-preguntó.

-Me gusta leer todo lo que está a mi paso-elevé mis hombros restándole importancia.

-Esa es mi bruja-se acercó y me tomó en peso-pero tú definitivamente has perdido peso.

-Totalmente normal también-aseguró.

-Normal o no, una ducha y de ahí a comer-él no me lo estaba proponiendo, estaba avisándome.

No fue una sorpresa que nos demoramos en la ducha un montón de tiempo, de hecho, fue solo el gruñido de mi estómago el que le recordó sus pensamientos originales.

Draco era un excelente cocinero, el olor en la pequeña cocina de nuestra sala común trajo a mí el apetito que no pensé que tendría lo que restara del día. Francamente estaba feliz de que las náuseas no me estuvieran fastidiando en este preciso momento porque yo realmente disfrutaba de la comida de Draco.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?-pregunté, francamente creía que los elfos hacían todo por él.

Se quedó en silencio por un largo momento.

-Después de que Dumbledore muriera, Snape y yo tuvimos que escapar, así que uno de los dos tenía que cocinar y aunque era bueno en pociones, la cocina no era lo suyo.

No se me escapó que hablar de Snape en pasado le entristecía.

-¿Cómo fue vivir con él?-me atreví a hacer una de las tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

-Raro, él tuvo que forzarme a ir con él, yo no sabía que él tenía este loco acuerdo con Dumbledore y yo no podía creer que lo hubiera matado-explicó-yo sabía que él era un espía, así que verlo asesinar a alguien que nos había apoyado me dejó un poco loco. Luego cuando me lo explicó detalladamente y me dejó ver sus pensamientos, lo entendí, pero no me quitó esa sensación de que había asesinado al director.

-Él era un buen hombre-tomé su mano en la mesa-todo este tiempo, a pesar de todo, siempre cuidó de Harry.

-De Potter y de mí-se perdió en sus pensamientos-mi madre incluso le hizo hacer un juramento inquebrantable, ¿sabes? Así que no importaba cuán mal estaba por saber que estabas en algún lugar del mundo ayudando a Potter, yo solo estaba malditamente preocupado por ti pero él no me dejó buscarte. Y luego, cuando finalmente pude verte, deseé con todo mi corazón que no estuvieras ahí.

-Porque terminamos en tu propia casa.

-Porque terminaron en mi propia casa-asintió-pensé que moriría de verte sufrir, pero yo…

Apreté su mano con más fuerte y elevó su rostro, sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

-Yo no podía protegerte en mi casa-una serena lágrima rodó en su mejilla-si trataba de detener a Bellatrix, ella me mataría o te mataría a ti primero y temía que descubrieran el collar en tu cuello y entonces mi padre o ella se asegurarían de que murieras.

Se levantó y me abrazó, acariciando la cicatriz que descansaba en mi brazo desde mi visita a la mansión Malfoy.

-Yo nunca me perdonaré por no poder protegerte en aquel momento-lloró todavía abrazándome-cuando vi a Dobby la alegría inundó mi corazón y no importó que luego Voldemort estuviera furioso, yo podía recibir cualquier maldición feliz de que habías conseguido escapar.

-Te vi esa noche-lo miré y sequé sus lágrimas-te vi a través del dolor, vi que sufrías. Por eso nunca creí que tú intentaras matar a Dumbledore, tú no podrías hacerlo, me habías prometido que no matarías a nadie. Al verte en tu sala con tanto dolor, reconfirmé que había otra razón para que dejaras entrar a los mortífagos, tenía que haberla.

-Tú siempre viendo lo mejor en mí-señaló.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta y Draco me miró con una ceja alzada para luego romper nuestro abrazo e ir a abrirla.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que han faltado a todas las clases del día, verdad?-señaló Pansy Parkinson desde la puerta.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Se supone que los iba a subir todos los sábados, pero tengo esta necesidad de subirlos apenas los escribo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que también le hayan dado la oportunidad a los últimos dos oneshot que subí "Fix you" y "Wildest Dream". Una vez más, a la primera persona que comente, podrá dejarme su canción favorita y yo escribiré un oneshot inspirada en ella.**

 **Me despido, espero leerlos, un abrazo.**

 **J**


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Se han dado cuenta que han faltado a todas las clases del día, verdad?-señaló Pansy Parkinson desde la puerta.

-Mierda-masculló Draco y Pansy lo rodeó para entrar.

-¿Debo adivinar que se han reconciliado finalmente?-preguntó viendo fijamente.

Ella no miraba mi rostro, vi con horror que el punto exacto donde ella observaba era los chupetes que yo no había notado que tenía en mi cuello. Traté desesperadamente de estirar el cuello de mi blusa para que los cubriera pero obviamente ya era demasiado tarde.

-Relájate-pidió sonriente-aunque déjenme decirles que son unos tontos por faltar todo el día a clases, naturalmente todos se estaban preguntando dónde diablos estaban.

-Lo olvidé por completo-Draco cerró la puerta.

-Y veo por qué-ella sonrió, obviamente divertida-y tú, mejor amigo, me debes una grande, le he explicado a Mcgonagall la historia más ridícula de cómo te contagiaste donde tu madre de un resfrío y que habías contagiado a Granger.

-¿Te creyó?-pregunté todavía tratando de ocultar mi cuello.

-Por supuesto, nunca dudes de mis habilidades para mentir.

-Bueno, gracias-dije.

Esperen un segundo.

-¿Desde cuándo ella sabía lo nuestro?-demandé respuestas a Draco-se supone que nadie lo debía saber nunca.

-Oh, no lo culpes por eso-pidió Pansy-lo conozco prácticamente desde la cuna, este chico no puedo ocultarme nada ni aunque lo intentara.

Por supuesto eso no me relajó.

-Además, te aseguro que sin mí ya se habría suicidado-se acercó a mí y rodó mis hombros, casi en un abrazo-no te imaginas lo deprimente que es con toda esa mierda de no la merezco.

-Pansy-masculló Draco.

-¿Qué?-soltó mis hombros y puso sus manos en sus caderas claramente retándolo-¿no se supone que esto debería ganarte puntos con ella o algo así? Además, francamente eras insoportable con todo el drama de soy un exmortífago, lo mejor que ella puede hacer es olvidarme, ella esto y aquello y bla bla.

En este punto ella estaba casi lanzando sus brazos al aire en claro disgusto. De la nada, empezó a pegar pequeños saltitos y a aplaudir con sus manos cerca de su pecho.

-¡Voy a ser tía!-nos miró sonriente todavía saltando.

Reposando sobre la mesa más cercana al librero, había un frasco de vidrio con un líquido multicolor. Yo había visto esa poción una vez, en Nymphadora.

 _Transparente si no lo estás, multicolor si lo estás-ella dijo._

-¿La dejaste ahí?-pregunté exasperada a Draco.

-No pensé que nadie entraría aquí, luego subí y bueno…-sus usuales mejillas pálidas se tiñeron un poco-nos ocupamos.

-Ni se les ocurra pelear-pidió intercalando sus miradas a mí y luego a Draco-es malo para mi sobrinito.

-Es encantador cómo lo sabe tu madre y ella-resoplé.

-Bueno, yo tenía fuertes sospechas pero de todas formas tenía que asegurarme-explicó acercándose a nosotras-y ella es la única persona que conozco que ha conseguido hacer la poción varias veces a la perfección.

-Excelente idiota-Pansy golpeó su hombro con fuerza-dale ideas para que piense que soy una zorra.

-Pero ella ya lo pensaba de todas formas-se quejó alejándose de ella, intentando fallidamente de evitar que Pansy lo golpeara de nuevo.

Mis risas evitaron que siguieran discutiendo.

-Lo siento-pedí secando las lágrimas que se me salieron de tanto reír-es que yo antes estaba muy celosa de ti y ahora me doy cuenta que realmente son como hermanos.

-Te lo dije-afirmó Draco.

-Con que descaro le dices te lo dije-Pansy golpeó a Draco de nuevo-yo también te dije un montón de veces que dejaras de intentar alejarte de ella, pero no, ¿no podías hacerme caso, verdad? Y luego me convenciste de hacer esa estupidez de tomar poción multijugos, aunque bueno, viendo como terminaron las cosas-vio con esperanza mi vientre-no estoy tan enojada, aunque debo admitir Granger que nos diste un susto de muerte.

-Oh, lo siento-me puse roja de la vergüenza.

-Deberías haber visto a este tonto, tuvo el descaro de buscarme después de que recuperaste la conciencia para fingir que nada había sucedido-lo miró mal-solo tú te enamorarías de este imbécil.

-Basta Pansy -Draco casi rogó.

-Nada de basta, estoy segura que esto debe comprarte aunque sea un gramo de perdón-se viró para sonreírme-¿Verdad?

-Un poco-admití.

-¿Ves?-volvió a sonreírle a Draco-Soy la mejor amiga del mundo, ahora ve y sírveme de esa deliciosa cosa que huele en la cocina, que me he perdido totalmente la cena.

Draco suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina y Pansy tomó asiento a mi lado.

-Por cierto, gracias por la capa la otra vez, ahora sé que tenías que guardar las apariencias-me permití sonreírle.

-Esa no fui yo-señaló a Draco quién servía un plato en la cocina totalmente distraído de nuestra conversación-por eso estaba sorprendida, el idiota después de que casi te ahogas en tu bañera juró que ya no iba ni a mirarte y luego otra vez estaba cuidándote sin que te dieras cuenta.

-Oh

-Mira-se acercó más, casi susurrándome-sé que debes estar furiosa y yo también lo estaría en tu lugar, pero dale un poco de crédito al tipo. Se ha pasado tratando de encontrar un equilibrio en su cabeza de cómo esta relación vuestra no te afectara y como notarás fracasó totalmente porque terminó hiriéndote a ti. Yo le dije que si te amaba solo debía dejarte decidir a ti misma.

Nuestra conversación terminó cuando Draco se acercó con el plato que gustosamente Pansy recibió. Recordé una pequeña cosa, algo que llevaba estancado en mi corazón por mucho tiempo: Él nunca había dicho que me amaba, ni siquiera una sola vez.

 **¡Hola! Debo confesar que este capítulo ha estado escrito desde la semana pasada pero olvidé por completo subirlo. No sé cuándo estaré actualizando de nuevo porque honestamente me siento miserable y siento que el momento de la vida de mis personajes no está ni remotamente cercano a mis sentimientos actuales. De todas formas, aspiro escribir pronto.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Una semana entera ha pasado desde el gran descubrimiento de mi embarazo. A pesar de que no me sentía especialmente enojada con Draco, enojo que el merecía totalmente, le pedí que me diera tiempo para digerir la noticia.

La triste verdad es que yo intentaba no pensar mucho en el asunto, si lo pensaba demasiado probablemente enloquecería. Las clases ayudaron un montón a dejar de pensar en el asunto, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba el hecho de que yo todavía era menor de edad, que en menos de dos meses tendríamos exámenes por presentar, que mis padres ni amigos tenían la mínima idea de que yo había estaba viéndome con alguien, y por supuesto, este "alguien" se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Mis cálculos me decían que yo estaba de dos meses, aunque probablemente debería ir a constatarlo pronto con algún médico muggle, no quería que se regara la voz como para hacerlo con algún médico en el Londres mágico. Y luego estaba la madre de Draco que quería verme y el padre de él que me quería muerta, Pansy echándome miradas sonrientes cada que nos cruzábamos y Ginny como gato en celo ante semejante acción. Oh, por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que ciertos mortífagos habían dejado muy claro que en el momento en que dejara Hogwarts me cazarían como y cito textualmente "la rata sangresucia que yo era".

-Buenas noches-susurró Draco acostándose a mi lado en la cama.

Yo le había pedido tiempo, pero él a su manera se había mantenido tan pegado a mí como podía. Mis náuseas matutinas no eran tan fastidiosas como todas las mujeres aseguraban y aunque mi apetito no había vuelto, me mantenía comiendo lo suficiente como para que Draco ni Ginny, la segunda por razones totalmente diferentes, se preocuparan.

Mcgonagall me había llamado en la mañana y yo me acerqué a su despacho a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, me aterraba la idea de que supiera de mi embarazo, a pesar de que no se me notaba nada _todavía_. Al final, solo había querido entregarme los nuevos horarios de las rondas de prefectos y sutilmente comentarme que últimamente estaba más callada que de costumbre.

Esta era la semana de decirle a Hermione Granger que estaba "más callada que de costumbre", Mcgonagall había sido la quinta, detrás de una curiosa Luna, una maternal Ginny, una celosa Myrtle y un nervioso Neville. Pero no eran las personas que me lo decían los que me afectaban, era el silencio de Draco, con sus implícitas miradas de que él se había estado preguntando lo mismo.

Él había pasado de darme un silencio mortal durante meses a básicamente convertirme en la única persona que podía ver. Me hablaba poco, pero seguramente se apegaba a mi comentario de que me diera tiempo. Tiempo era todo lo que me daba, su cuerpo a mi costado constataba que el espacio no era algo con lo que él fuera a coincidir darme.

-¿Me dirás qué está mal?-escuché su voz en la mitad de la oscuridad una hora después-estás claramente despierta.

-Si no puedes dormir por mi culpa, tienes una habitación propia-señalé.

-Sabes que no es eso-aseguró.

-Por ahora, te prefiero callado-anuncié.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Él tenía razón, había algo particular que me molestaba. Y aunque quisiera y debería, yo no estaba enojada con él, estaba enojada conmigo.

Cuando era más joven, cada vez que veía a Lavender o las hermanas Parvati detrás de Ron o de algún chico exigiéndoles prontamente sentimientos de amor, me había prometido que yo no permitiría convertirme en esa clase de chica.

Bien, aparentemente yo era esa clase de chica, porque llevaba una semana sin poder dormir repitiéndome constantemente que Draco no tenía razones para decirme que me amaba, que él había actuado en gestos de amor lo suficientemente locos como para probarlos, digo, se había cambiado de nuestro bando en plena guerra, su padre lo odiaba por mi culpa y yo tenía su vida literalmente descansando en mi cuello. ¿Por qué loca razón las mujeres teníamos esta necesidad de escuchar dos palabras?

Y entonces, ¿por qué él no podía decir dos simples palabras?

Yo había desvalorado muy pronto a las náuseas matutinas, a la mañana siguiente me levanté tan enferma que bien podía haber faltado a clases e ir donde Madame Pomfrey.

-Toma-me extendió Draco un vaso de agua.

Dos rondas de vómitos después lo llevaron al estrés físico.

-¿Estás segura que no deberías ir donde Pomfrey?-preguntó con cautela, pero su rostro denotaba preocupación extrema.

-¿Y qué debería pedirle?-pregunté todavía sentada en el suelo de mi baño, con su mano haciéndome círculos en la espalda-¿poción para reducir síntomas de embarazo?¿no deberíamos anunciarlo de una vez en la mitad de la clase también?

Iba a reclamar algo, pero se tomó un par de respiraciones y solo me extendió otra vez el vaso con agua. No sé si no discutía conmigo porque estaba embarazada de su hijo, porque también quería que fuera un secreto o porque simplemente se sentía culpable de ignorarme todo el tiempo después de que la guerra terminó.

-¿Me amas?-me descubrí a mi misma preguntando en un susurro. La pregunta salió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo ni de pensar lo que acababa de hacer. Bingo, yo era una más de las chicas del montón.

Me miró confundido, como si no hubiera entendido o escuchado la pregunta.

-Tú-crucé mis piernas, todavía en el piso, era un buen momento para apreciar fijamente el diseño de las baldosas-tú nunca lo has dicho.

-Hermione-en menos de un parpadeo estuvo arrodillado a mi lado, tomando mi mentón para asegurarse que lo vea-por supuesto que te amo, ¿por qué pensarías que no?

-Tú nunca lo habías dicho-susurré sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Te he amado desde el minuto en que me consolaste en tus brazos-secó mis lágrimas-yo estaba consternado por las nuevas noticias de Voldemort y tú solo me abrazaste hasta que me sentí mejor. Ese día lo supe, supe que te amaba, que mi mundo empezaba y terminaba contigo y que aunque no te mereciera, me aseguraría de que fueras feliz.

-Draco-rodeé su cuello con mis brazos-te amo también.

-Lo sé, pequeña-me dio por primera vez en días su sonrisa arrogante.

-Espera-lo detuve a centímetros de su boca en la mía-¿eres consciente de que acabo de vomitar, verdad?

-¿Eres consciente de que llevo una semana sin besarte, verdad? Ya me estoy volviendo loco.

Y me besó. Lentamente. Tan lento que sentí mis terminaciones nerviosas despertándose.

-¿Muy pronto para hacerlo?-preguntó tomándome en sus brazos y levantándonos a ambos del piso.

Me tomé un minuto para responder, analizando sus grises ojos oscurecerse de la excitación.

-No tiene que ser ahora-aseguró inquieto.

-Cállate y bésame-pedí.

Después de llevarnos a la cama, su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi muslo.

-Merlín-susurró al descubrir lo húmeda que ya estaba.

-Mierda pequeña, siento que no duraré mucho-aseguró mientras nos desnudábamos.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de mi pierna y la levantó en alto para que mi rodilla pudiera apoyarse al costado de su cuerpo. Entonces entró al mismo tiempo que me besaba apasionadamente, tragándose mi gemido en su boca. Fue cada vez empujando más profundo pero con movimientos rápidos.

Él no tenía que preocuparse de venirse pronto, yo estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier segundo.

Sus caderas se estrellaban en mí en un ritmo todavía más rápido de ser posible, clavé mis uñas en su espalda cuando el orgasmo me golpeó finalmente.

Él continuó empujando erráticamente hasta que se vino en mi interior también.

-Te amo tanto-aseguró en mi oído en un jadeo.

Minutos después, él acariciaba mis cabellos mientras yo me divertía jugando con mis uñas por su torso.

-Alguien quiere una segunda ronda-me besó mordiendo mi labio, colocándose sobre mí.

-Draco-dije sintiendo su erección en mi vientre, un nuevo pensamiento se había asentado en mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-preguntó mientras mordía delicadamente mi pezón derecho.

-¿Cómo es eso de que leíste mis cartas?

-Mierda-se detuvo.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Siento que he estado desaparecida más tiempo del que realmente ha pasado. Mañana ya regreso a mi último ciclo en la universidad, así que estaré un poco ocupada, pero prometo subir capítulos apenas pueda. En esta semana sin falta subiré la segunda parte de "Scared to be lonely" también.**

 **Espero leer reviews suyos.**

 **Un abrazo, les deseo bonita semana.**

 **J.**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Cómo es eso de que leíste mis cartas?

-Mierda-se detuvo.

Basta decir que su erección en mi vientre perdió un poco de su dureza. Entonces sus ojos parecieron encontrar un punto interesante en mi cuello porque dejó de verme.

-Draco, ¿cómo es eso de que leíste mis cartas?

Suspiró sonoramente y dejó su posición sobre mí para levantarse y colocarse sus bóxers.

-Vas a enojarte-me dijo finalmente viéndome a los ojos.

-Empieza a hablar-sonreí, pero ambos sabíamos que no había sinceridad en ello.

-Estabas equivocada al creer que yo no te prestaba atención-tomó asiento en la silla cercana a mi escritorio-yo te observaba mientras tú no me veías y así es como llamó mi atención las hojas que escribías y escondías con tanto recelo en tu maleta.

-¿Es eso, las tomabas de mi maleta?-lo miré con una ceja alzada, yo nunca quitaba de vista mi maleta, siempre llevaba conmigo el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. No podía perder objetos tan importantes.

Negó con su cabeza, avergonzado.

-Tú nunca soltabas tu maleta, sin importar a donde te dirigieras, así que me aseguré de poner un hechizo de magia oscura en tu puerta, para que no pudieras cerrarla.

Sentí la ira lentamente acumulándose en mi interior, mi intimidad era una de las cosas que más apreciaba en el mundo y él la había burlado a su antojo.

-Así que entrabas a mi habitación y leías mis cartas-aclaré, solo para estar segura.

Asintió tragando en seco.

-¿Cuántas cartas leíste?-pregunté con una tranquilidad mortal.

-Todas-respondió con sus ojos rogándome perdón.

-Vete- pedí.

-Pero Hermione, tienes que entender…

-Vete-repetí-ahora.

Me observó durante medio minuto, preguntándose cuán sincera era mi orden. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio tomó su ropa dispersa en el piso y salió de la habitación.

-Lo lamento-dijo con suavidad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces empecé a llorar.

Yo recordaba letra por letra cada una de mis cartas. Hablaba de cuán vacía me sentía, de mis pesadillas, de mis miedos, del dolor. Yo hablaba de él, de cuánto me ignoraba, de cuánta angustia me provocaba su ausencia. El había leído cada una de mis cartas y no solo no le había importado que hubiera estado rota, él las había usado en mi contra trayendo a Pansy bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos a nuestra habitación, sabiendo que me haría mucho daño verlo con alguien más, como si lo nuestro no hubiera significado nada y ya lo hubiera superado.

-Hey Pansy-dije en media clase, cuando la profesa Burtlee salió-¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu habitación.

No solo era el silencio repentino en la habitación, la pluma de Draco a dos asientos detrás de mí rompiéndose o la propia Pansy que me miró por un segundo confundida.

-Seguro-se relajó y me sonrió-mi habitación es tu habitación.

Daphne empezó a cuchichear con las otras chicas de slytherin en el segundo en que Burtlee volvió al salón, pero a Pansy pareció no importarle y a mí tampoco. Slytherin era la casa con menos alumnos en el último año y seguramente había un montón de camas libres.

-Hermione-susurró Draco deteniéndome en la puerta cuando la clase terminó.

-No ahora-dijo Pansy a mi costado, tomándome del brazo y sacándome del salón por el pequeño espacio que consiguió al empujar a Draco a un costado-no hasta que descubra qué diablos hiciste ahora y decida en qué lado estaré.

Pansy no se alejó de mí hasta que fuimos al comedor y ella se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, no sin antes asegurarme que ella me prestaría una muda de ropa y que después de la última clase del día ella mismo me llevaría a su sala común.

-¿De cuándo acá eres amiga de Pansy Parkinson?-demandó Ginny apenas me senté en nuestra mesa de Gryffindor.

-Pansy siempre me ha parecido una chica agradable-comentó Neville cortando su carne.

-¿Agradable?-replicó Ginny-es la última palabra que usaría para describir a Parkinson.

-Trabajamos el curso pasado juntos-Neville alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Y no te lanzó un hechizo o alteró sus trabajos? Es algo que ella haría-acusó Ginny mientras me alcanzaba la pasta.

-No, nunca-aseguró Neville todavía cortando su carne-fue la mejor pareja de trabajo que he tenido en todos estos años.

-Teniendo a Cormac como tu compañero antes, no me sorprende que la arpía de Parkinson te parezca agradable-aseguró acuchillando sus papas.

-Basta Ginny-pedí-ahora es mi amiga y hasta donde recuerdo no te he pedido tu opinión.

No sé si fue la vergüenza o el enojo, pero la cara de Ginevra tomó el color de su pelo y me ignoró el resto del almuerzo.

Pansy se tomó tiempo extra aparentemente, porque llevaba al menos 15 minutos esperándola desde que había acabado la cena y no la veía por ningún lado. ¿Se había arrepentido en ofrecerme su habitación?

-Lamento la demora-apareció por uno de los pasillos-he ido a tu habitación a recoger una muda de ropa, supuse que estarías más cómoda mañana en el uniforme de gryffindor.

No sé si eran las hormonas por el embarazo pero su buen gesto hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-No sé qué decir-aseguré tomando el bolso en mis manos-gracias.

-No te preocupes-aseguró-ha sido un placer esperar que Draco buscara tu ropa, me la ha entregado con un gruñido.

No pude evitar sonreír, yo misma podía imaginarlo gruñendo.

Media hora después, nos encontrábamos en su habitación, ambas usando pijamas verdes, casi podía sentirme una slytherin enfundada en esa ropa.

-El verde no te queda nada mal-aseguró pasándome unas galletas de limón.

-No te vi cenar mucho esta noche-se encogió de hombros-y he notado que siempre desayunas esas, ¿es un antojo de embarazo o algo por el estilo?

Asentí engullendo dos galletas con rapidez, antes no lo había notado, pero Pansy tenía razón, yo no podía dejar de comer esas galletas.

-Más despacio chica-pidió alarmada-no quiero que te atores con una de esas y luego tener a todo gryffindor detrás de mí asegurando que he intentado asesinarte.

Me disculpé con señas y empecé a comer más lento.

-Y bueno-se sentó doblando las piernas en una de las cuatro camas de la habitación-¿me dirás por qué se pelearon?

-Algo me dice que ya lo sabes-alcé una ceja todavía mordiendo las galletas.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sí, sí, obviamente le pregunté a Draco, pero quiero saber tu versión.

-Debo asumir que tú también sabías lo de mis cartas, ¿verdad?-pregunté.

Pansy volvió a sonreírme con una disculpa en su rostro.

-¿Hay algo que ustedes no se cuenten?-acusé-hacen que mi amistad con Harry y Ron parezca construida en algodón.

-Lo siento-volvió a reír-si bien en slytherin es difícil conseguir verdaderos amigos, nosotros conocemos el significado de confianza y no la rompemos por nada, así que es natural para Draco y para mí contarnos todo.

Lancé un bufido.

-Ahora sé linda y cuéntale a Pansy cuánto tiempo planeas estar enojada y te daré esta carta que Draco envió-me enseñó un sobre que no había visto antes en sus manos.

Suspiré, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Debo confesar que he extrañado no leerlos. No sé si no les han gustado los últimos capítulos, no han tenido tiempo de leerlos o simplemente no son de los que dejan mensajes, cualquiera sea la razón, los extraño.**

 **Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, para el primero que deje un review puede dejarme su canción favorita o alguna petición y yo la haré realidad apenas pueda.**

 **PD: Ayer subí la segunda parte de Scared to be lonely.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **J.**


	20. Chapter 20

Media hora después, me sentí mejor luego de liberar todo mi enojo con Pansy.

-Debo darles algo de crédito-Pansy dijo cuando finalmente me callé-me has contado todo exactamente como lo contó él y debo decirte lo mismo que le dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No estás enojada porque leyera tus cartas, estás enojada porque no hiciera algo antes, porque no regresara a ti después de leerlas.

Entonces lo comprendí. Pansy tenía razón, él había estado leyendo mis cartas todo el tiempo y yo sufría tanto al escribirlas que estaba enojada de que no hiciera algo al respecto para disminuir el dolor.

-No creo que esté mal que estés enojada por esto, yo también lo estaría- me entregó la carta que me enseñó previamente-solo te pido que recuerdes, que incluso las buenas personas toman malas decisiones.

Acto seguido se fue de su propia habitación, dejándome sola. Cuando abrí el sobre, noté cómo las manos me temblaban.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _No, eso está mal._

 _Amada Hermione:_

 _He sido un tonto, lo reconozco, pero no creo que soy un tonto por leer tus cartas y esconderme en la cobardía de la seguridad que el mundo mágico podría ofrecerte si nunca te asociaban a mí._

 _No, esa no es la única razón por la que soy un tonto._

 _Fui un tonto la primera vez que te abracé. Sí, aquella tarde que todas las cosas que pasaban por mi vida me golpearon lo suficiente como para atreverme a llorar. Entonces apareciste y a pesar de mis crueles palabras no te fuiste. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente fui un tonto, yo debí confesarlo. Debí confesarte que nunca me había sentido tan seguro en un par de brazos._

 _Fui un tonto cada vez que me repetí que solo te estabas convirtiendo en un antídoto para el dolor, que apenas la guerra se terminara, ganara quién ganara, ya no te necesitaría. Fui un tonto por no reconocerte que no eras el antídoto del dolor, tú eras la causa de que quisiera seguir con vida._

 _Fui un tonto por no notarte antes, cada vez que te molesté, cada vez que usé tu nombre en algo que no fuera un suspiro anhelante de tu presencia. Dejé de ver a las demás chicas, nadie era tú. Fui un tonto por no gritárselo al mundo. Fui todavía más tonto por no decírtelo a ti._

 _Fui un tonto cada vez que te admiré a la distancia, que vislumbré no solo tu belleza, sino también tu humor e inteligencia. No debí callármelo, cada hombre y mujer en el mundo debería escucharme proclamar el precioso ser humano que eres._

 _Fui un tonto cada vez que te vi transformarte con la poción multijugos. No debí seguirte y cuidarte a la distancia, no, yo debí tomar tu mano y decirte que no me iría a ningún lado. Tú no necesitas ser rubi, pelirroja, más alta o tener el aburrido porte aristocrático que presumen las mujeres de Slytherin. Tú eres Hermione Jean Granger y fui un tonto por no besar cada centímetro de tu existencia hasta que lo entendieras._

 _Fui el hombre más tonto al pedirle a Pansy que se transformara y viniera a nuestra habitación a montar un espectáculo a mi lado. Si hubieras muerto por tu propio error, el hechizo no habría servido y yo no habría podido vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras. Entendí finalmente a los amantes de aquel libro de Shakespeare que me hiciste leer, el mundo importa nada si tú no existes en él._

 _Fui un tonto por fingir que aquella noche no había pasado, por organizar todo de tal forma que tú no lo descubrieras nunca. Ese día cometí más de un error, yo debí tomar tu mano y asegurarme de soltarla nunca._

 _Escuchaba tus pesadillas y las vueltas en tu cama por no poder dormir. Fui un tonto por quedarme al otro lado de la puerta esperando que finalmente te calmaras y descansaras, yo debí entrar, abrazarte y velar tus sueños._

 _Yo recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas en aquella habitación que se convirtió en el único lugar en que podía ser yo mismo, mi pecho se hinchó, la felicidad inundó cada célula de mi piel. Fui un tonto por no responder de vuelta, fui un tonto por no admitirte que te amaba tanto como tú a mí, Salazar, incluso más._

 _No me habría perdonado si conocías el infierno por mí, eres un ángel Granger, tú deberías sentir el cielo cada día de tu vida. Fui un tonto por dejar todo este tiempo que nuestros recuerdos se convirtieran en parte de tu tortura personal._

 _Fui un tonto por no admitir mi amor a ti, pero no te mentí jamás. Eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo, eres la esperanza, la tierra, el amor, el cielo y la luz. Eres mi comienzo y mi final en el mundo y todo lo bueno de mi vida es gracias a tu existencia en ella. La palabra felicidad no me alcanza para explicar lo que me haces._

 _Fui un tonto al no menguar tu dolor y esperé ridículamente que pudieras seguir con tu vida y encontrar eventualmente a alguien que te hiciera feliz. He sido el imbécil más grande de la historia Hermione, no quiero a nadie más a tu lado haciéndote feliz, yo quiero hacerte feliz._

 _Te amo Hermione Jean Granger y también fui un tonto por no decírtelo antes, pero voy a conseguir que me perdones y te juro por nuestro hijo que es lo más sagrado en mi vida, que lo escucharás el resto de la tuya._

 _Todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte es mi vida, literal y figuradamente, te la entrego entera._

 _Tuyo siempre_

 _Draco._

/

 **Hola queridos míos, sé que me he ausentado un montón de tiempo y además este capítulo es realmente corto pero están sucediendo un montón de cosas realmente buenas en mi vida justo ahora y no había podido sentarme y escribir algo. Trataré de no ausentarme de nuevo y subir un nuevo capítulo cada sábado.**

 **Un abrazo virtual sincero a todos.**

 **PD: Me muero de la curiosidad, ¿alguien me ha recomendado o algo? En dos días recibí una cantidad inusual de visitas y seguidores. Quién sea que lo hiciera posible, muchas gracias, de verdad.**


	21. Chapter 21

Salí apresurada. Ni siquiera me detuve a cambiar los pijamas que Pansy me había prestado por algo con lo que pudiera correr por los pasillos. Y no me importaba. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba decirle que yo también era suya.

Apenas salí de la sala común de Slytherin, me golpeé con un pecho que conocía demasiado bien.

-Fui un completo tonto-habló en mi oreja cuando me estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos-voy a recompensártelo, lo juro.

-Lo fuiste-empecé a llorar en su hombro-pero eres mi tonto.

-Mírame-todavía en nuestro abrazo, buscó mi mirada y agachó su cabeza lo suficiente como para que su frente consiguiera tocar el borde superior de la mía-te amo Hermione.

-Sabe que adoro que estén juntos-nos interrumpió Pansy apareciendo por un costado-pero si no quieren que todo Hogwarts se entere de lo suyo, deberían ir a un lugar más privado.

-Pansy tiene razón-sonreí secando mis lágrimas.

-Siempre la tengo cariño-me sonrió-y si quieren privacidad, les sugiero esa bonita torre de premios anuales.

Asentimos y nos encaminamos por el pasillo, cuando recordé que planeaba dormir con ella.

-Perdona, iba a ser nuestra noche de chicas-busqué en su rostro cualquier indicio de molestia.

Tranquila-alzó los hombros restándole importancia-nunca creí que pasaría. Draco planeaba esperar ahí toda la noche hasta que salieras.

Dicho eso, nos guiñó un ojo y entró a la sala común de su casa.

-¿De verdad te ibas a quedar toda la noche ahí?

-Claro-asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y si no salía nunca?-interrogué.

-Sabía que saldrías. Eres mejor persona de lo que yo nunca seré y hay una cantidad máxima de faltas que te permitirías obtener.

-Me conoces.

-Te perturbaría lo mucho que te observo-me sonrió-te ruborizarías de lo mucho que te observo en cada momento. Cada momento.

-Pervertido-le sonreí de vuelta.

-Pero tú pervertido.

Le sonreí en confirmación.

Casi un mes después, Draco y yo vivíamos en nuestra propia luna de piel. Asistíamos a nuestras clases porque él sabía que no faltaría a ellas y terminaba arrastrándolo conmigo. ¿El resto del tiempo? No solo nadie nos veía, sino también parecía que había una conclusión unánime de que nadie debía molestarnos, porque ni profesores ni la propia rectora McGonagall nos sacaba de nuestro nido de amor. Solo teníamos un par de problemas encima, bueno, cuatro en realidad:

1\. Mi vientre empezaba a crecer, no quería quitarme la capa por medio de que se notara. Así que incluso con la humedad, y por tanto, el calor que venía con ella, yo andaba con mi capa encima.

2\. La madre de Draco no dejaba de mandarnos cartas. Recibíamos una al día y Draco por educación le respondía una a la semana. Me sentía fatal de no alentar su deseo de verme, pero prefería retrasar esa conversación tanto como pudiera. El curso estaba por terminar de todas formas, con ello la graduación vendría y Draco había jurado que a partir de eso no habría forma de que su madre no terminara instalándonos en Malfoy Mayor.

3\. Los Carrow estaban detrás de mí. Todavía tenía mis contactos por todo Londres mágico y ellos habían jurado cazarme apenas saliera de Hogwarts. Esto es algo que ocultaba de Draco, aunque si no fuera porque él estaba emocionado por el bebé y preocupado por el tema de su padre, estoy segura que ya estaría armando su propia cazaría contra ellos también.

4\. Su padre. Sí, el punto más difícil y el que menos tratábamos de tocar porque siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Draco se había fijado entre ceja y ceja que necesariamente todo se reducía a su padre o a mí. Yo tenía la corazonada de que no era cierto y que podíamos llegar a un bonito y pacífico acuerdo donde nadie tendría que terminar herido, o peor, muerto. Draco hacía oídos sordos, Pansy le daba la razón alegando que eran las hormonas del embarazo las que hablaban por mí.

-Pero miren dónde ha estado la perdida-Ginny puso alargó su brazo hasta abrazarme por la espalda-chica, tú sí que sabes cómo ser una total ratona de biblioteca. Voy a ofenderme con McGonagall por darte esa torre, nunca te veo.

-Solo he estado ocupada estudiando-sonreí a medias.

-No me sorprende, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina-sonrió-¿quién más que Hermione Granger para pasarse todas las tardes y noches estudiando?

A Ginny le habría sorprendido saber que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. El embarazo y todos los problemas alrededor de mí hacían que los próximos exámenes estuvieran al final de la lista de mis preocupaciones. Curiosamente, no era dejación, esta vez tenía extra confianza de que si algo no se iba a arruinar mis últimas semanas en Hogwarts eran precisamente mis notas. Así que disfrutaba de leer libros de maternidad en las tardes y dedicábamos las noches y madrugadas a largas conversaciones con Draco y a hacer el amor.

-Mi hermano y Harry me han pedido que ponga un ojo en ti-me sacó Ginevra de mis pensamientos-dicen que te demoras más de lo usual en responder sus cartas, yo solo digo que lo superen, que no siempre ibas a ser esa amiga que les escribes cartas todos los días.

-No tengo muchas cosas que contarles tampoco- me reí sinceramente ante la gracia de mi mentira, ningún comentario de su educación como aurores estarían a la altura de todas las sorpresas que yo me llevaba por encima para con ellos.

-Eso les dije, Hogwarts es tan aburrido hoy en día-estiró los brazos y bostezó-casi extraño la guerra.

Tragó saliva consciente de sus propias palabras y su piel perdió un poco de color, probablemente pensar en la guerra le trajo a sus recuerdos la muerte de Fred.

-Bueno, al menos mi madre ya no está sobre ti con lo de tu peso-cambió de tema con rapidez y creó una sonrisa poco creíble en su rostro-de hecho, esas libras extras te han sentado fabulosamente, me atrevo a decir que nunca te había visto más guapa.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunté curiosa.

-Por supuesto chica-caminó dando zancadas más grandes, obligándome a caminar con mayor rapidez debido a que seguía con su brazo sobre mis hombros-estuve preocupadísima cuando dejaste de aparecer para la hora de la cena, ¿pero ahora? Es casi un crimen que no te quites la capa todo el día. Hasta el idiota de mi hermano podría al fin notar que Hermione Granger es toda una belleza.

-Pequeña Weasly-fuimos interrumpidas por mi rubio favorito-te robaré a Granger un momento, McGonagall nos busca.

-Bien Malfoy-alzó los brazos en rendición- que no se diga que los Weasley no podemos mantener la paz.

Para cuando Ginny dio la vuelta en el pasillo, Draco me tomó de la cintura y me alzó hasta que mis ojos estuvieron a la altura de los suyos.

-¿Debo asumir que McGonagall no nos está buscando?-pregunté risueña.

-Me hacías falta-dijo depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Tú más a mí-lo besé de vuelta.

-¿Pero qué rayos sucede aquí?

Bueno, ahora tenía un quinto problema. Y este problema venía en 1.65 de altura con una cabellera rojo fuego y un par de ojos marrones acusadores.

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, soy la peor. Estaba ocupadísima terminando mi último ciclo de la carrera y admito que me he enamorado también y eso me tuvo más distraída que de costumbre. Espero todavía sigan pendiente de esta historia. Al primer comentario, puede dejarme el nombre de su canción favorita y yo haré un oneshot basada en ella. Gracias por leerme.**


	22. Chapter 22

-Me hacías falta-dijo depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Tú más a mí-lo besé de vuelta.

-¿Pero qué rayos sucede aquí?-preguntó Ginevra Weasley claramente enojada.

-Demonios-oí mascullar a Draco a mi lado.

-No te lo puedo creer-dijo elevando el tono la pelirroja-¿es por esto que has estado prácticamente escondiéndote de mí?

-Ginny-traté de calmarla-no te lo había dicho antes porque…

-Porque eres una amiga de mierda sin duda-recriminó.

-Modelas Weasley, modales-gruñó Draco todavía a mi lado.

-¿Modales?-se acercó con un dedo acusador hacia el pecho de Draco-¿tú quieres enseñarme modales después de hacerle su completa estadía en el colegio un infierno solo por su sangre? Tú eres un completo cínico.

-La amo-exclamó sin vergüenzas.

-¿Amarla?-lo miró desafiante-debes estar muy desesperado por meterte en sus bragas para inventar sentimientos.

Mi silencio incómodo tuvo que ser suficiente respuesta para ella.

-Por Merlín Hermione, no me digas que lo has dejado meterse en tus bragas. Es…es…¡es Malfoy!-reclamó y por un momento me recordó más a un Ronald Weasley que a su hermana menor.

-Nos enamoramos hace un montón de tiempo-confesé.

-Y vaya que han sido buenos escondiéndolo-refunfuñó.

-Ginny…-la miré buscando a su empatía-es cierto, nos enamoramos, esto es real.

-Yo, yo solo no puedo con esto ahora-nos señaló-Harry ha llegado de visita, por eso te buscaba en primer lugar, vaya que esta vez sí tendrás un montón de cosas que contarle. Me marcho.

-Ginny, por favor, espe…

-Necesito tiempo, necesito procesar esto-me miró todavía enojada.

Asentí viendo su espalda al marcharse.

-Bueno-rompió el silencio Draco-creo que no se tomará bien que hay un pequeño Malfoy en camino tampoco.

-¿Tú crees?-suspiré frustrada.

-Tranquila-me abrazó y empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda para relajarme-todo saldrá bien, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero-susurré apenas en su hombro.

-¿Se lo dirás a Potter?

-Para ser honesta, creí que tendría más tiempo para procesarlo y contarles al respecto, pero ahora se lo diré yo o lo hará ella y prefiero que venga por mi propia boca.

Draco se limitó a asentir y depositar un beso en mi frente.

-Vaya, esto me pasa por mentir acerca de McGonagall buscándonos.

-Probablemente-rompí nuestro abrazo-es hora de buscar a Harry y hablar con él.

Me dio un último beso antes de irme, probablemente solo tratando en vano de animarme.

Caminé por el sendero a mi habitación con mucha lentitud intentando retrasar unos minutos más la pelea que se me avecinaba. Para ser totalmente honesta, nunca he estado segura de cómo se tomará las cosas Harry. Harry nunca fue como Ron que entraba en cólera en cuestión de segundos y cuyo rostro se ponía tan rojo como su cabello. Harry siempre fue diferente, a veces se ponía de mi parte, mayormente se ponía de parte de Ron, pero siempre era un misterio sus pensamientos hasta que los dijera en voz alta. Así que aquí estaba yo, caminando hacia la puerta de la torre que compartía con Draco, para derribar todas las paredes de mentiras que construí hacia uno de mis mejores amigos.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, casi nadie se acercaba a nuestra torre, excepto por supuesto la dulce Pansy que siempre consentía a su autonominado sobrino, pero ahí estaba el muchacho ya no tan muchacho con la cicatriz de rayo. Era curioso cómo la guerra parecía habernos envejecido prematuramente.

-Los entrenamientos de auror están haciendo efecto-dije anunciando mi llegada-por primera vez estoy viendo tono muscular en esos brazos Harry.

-Algo de lo que estoy orgulloso-me dedicó una sonrisa sincera el niño que vivió-deberías ver a Ron, presumiendo cada que puede su físico trabajado.

El extra de masa muscular le hacía bien, Harry ya era alto y con apariencia bonita heredada de sus padres, pero siempre me había parecido flaco y era un pensamiento que constantemente le inquietaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Adelante-le indiqué cuando la dama en nuestra puerta me reconoció y nos permitió el paso.

-Esto es realmente bonito-comentó Harry al ver nuestra pequeña sala común.

-Es bastante cálida-sonreí pensando en todos los buenos momentos que habíamos compartido con Draco en las últimas semanas.

-Tú también te ves bonita-me alagó-Ginny no dejaba de decirme que estabas demasiado delgada, pero te ves muy bien, hay un brillo sobre ti que no sé cómo explicar.

-Te caerás para atrás cuando descubras mi secreto se belleza-reí nerviosamente sentándome en uno de los sillones-cuéntame, ¿cómo les va en la academia?

-Bastante bien, no puedo negarlo, ese año que estuvimos afuera antes de la guerra nos hizo desarrollar un montón de habilidades-dijo un poco vergonzoso.

-¿Y cómo los tratan los demás?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Ahora un poco mejor, finalmente empiezo a sentir que todos somos compañeros y no soy uno de los dos héroes de guerra que los acompaña. Ron se lo toma bien, ya sabes, él adora esa clase de atención, pero si tengo que repetir una vez más como fue luchar con Voldemort creo que vomitaré. Estuvimos tan cerca de morir tantas veces y perdimos a tantos, que no es como si me emocionara recordarlo todo una y otra vez.

-Lo entiendo-asentí mirando fijamente una pequeña mancha rosa en el piso- se emocionan demasiado por los hechos que no vivieron y creen que nos convertimos en seres gloriosos solo por participar en una guerra en la que se perdió tanto, no sé qué detesto más, los halagos excesivos o los susurros a mi paso.

-Los susurros sin duda-interrumpió-nuestra Mione siempre odiará ignorar algo.

-Probablemente-volví a asentir.

-¿Qué está mal Mione?-preguntó-no me has mirado directamente a los ojos ni una sola vez.

-Tengo que contarte algo-lo interrumpí-y debo confesar que todavía no estoy lista, pero Ginny me ha descubierto y no quiero que te cuente mis cosas cuando yo perfectamente puedo hacerlo.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no volvieras con Ginny cuando ella te fue a buscar en primer lugar.

-Estoy enamorada-volví a interrumpir en un intento de aprovechar la descarga de valentía.

-¿Y eso es un crimen por?-preguntó.

-Porque estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Hubo casi medio minuto de silencio en la pequeña sala común y luego el silencio fue interrumpido por una risa fresca.

-¿Es esto lo que te preocupa?-se levantó y se arrodilló a la altura de mi cara-Mione, estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy no es un crimen, de hecho, llevo un tiempo esperando que lo confieses.

-¿Qué?-me quedé perpleja.

-Los vi en plena guerra, la forma salvaje en la que te protegió, eso no podía ser otra cosa que amor-declaró-y tú lo veías con ojos de amor y preocupación de vuelta.

-Nos habíamos separado-confesé-apenas hace unos meses hemos vuelto a estar juntos.

-Oh, lamento mucho escuchar eso-se enderezó y se sentó en el sillón más cercano-pero ahora están bien y por eso brillas tanto.

-Sí y no.

Se calló, en la espera de una explicación a mi corta respuesta.

-Hemos vuelto a estar juntos, pero estoy muy segura que el brillo extra en mí es por otra razón-lo miré por primera vez a los ojos y no aparté su mirada-estoy embarazada Harry.

Y así fue como dejé al niño que vivió sin habla.

 **Hola amigos míos, sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo. Es más, es una muy larga historia, pero lo resumo con que mi computadora se murió y perdí toda la información en ella y estoy a pocos meses de terminar mi carrera. He decidido terminar esta historia pase lo que pase, así que espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **J.**


End file.
